


Грабители (Robbers)

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Racism, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: 1933 год, грабители банков!АУ.Бюро Расследований охотится за Врагом Общества №2, грабителем банков Эриком Леншерром. Чарльз Ксавье помолвлен со специальным агентом Мойрой Мактаггерт. Вынужденный скрывать свою гомосексуальность, он тайно посещает гей-клуб в Манхэттене и знакомится там с Максом Эйзенхардтом. Однажды выясняется, что Макс и Эрик Леншерр — одно лицо.Чарльз на своем опыте узнает, что бывает, если случайно влюбляешься в грабителя банков в Америке 1930-х.___Примечание автора: Когда я упоминаю таких людей, как Мелвин Первис, Дж. Эдгар Гувер и Джон Диллинджер, я представляю их образы из фильма, то есть Кристиана Бейла в роли Первиса и Джонни Деппа в роли Диллинджера. Это не RPF. Я так же изменил(а) таймлайны реальных событий, чтобы они вписывались во временные рамки моей истории. Например, убийство Красавчика Флойда (кстати, в фильме этот момент тоже не соответствует реальности).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Robbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099394) by [dsrobertson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsrobertson/pseuds/dsrobertson). 



> В оригинале текст не разбит на главы, разбито мной для удобства чтения.  
> Переводилось для ФБ 2016.  
> Клип к фику by Ameli: https://vimeo.com/178804117

Мойра без конца говорит об Эрике Леншерре: не умолкает ни за обедом, ни в Бюро. Лежа в постели с Чарльзом — на часах почти полночь — она опять принимается за старое. Агенты Бюро доберутся до шайки Леншерра тут, в Нью-Йорке, а Первис точно так же найдет Диллинджера в Чикаго. Если Леншерр волею случая проколется, Бюро бросится на него, как собака на кость.

Чарльз задумчиво смотрит в потолок. Пусть бы этого парня скорее поймали — тогда Мойра, наконец, замолчит. «Но мы даже с трудом представляем, как он выглядит», — жалуется Мойра, поворачиваясь на бок.

На следующий день в Бюро Чарльзу настолько скучно, что он решает поиграть в мальчика на побегушках: разносит агентам бумаги, закуски и кофе. Чарльз протягивает чашку Джонатану Страйкеру, и тот едва отвлекается, чтобы поблагодарить.

— Этот Армандо, который водится с Леншерром — черный, — говорит он своему сыну Уильяму Страйкеру. — Мне все уже ясно по имени. Свидетели, впрочем, это подтверждают.

Страйкер-старший потягивает свой кофе.

— Проклятые ниггеры. Линкольн поступил как полный идиот, отменив рабство.

Чарльз не питает симпатии к обоим Страйкерам — ни к отцу, ни к сыну. Он передает документы Мойре — в рабочее время она для него Мойра Мактаггерт. Специальный агент Мойра Мактаггерт. Рядом с ней Джон Маккоун — старший агент Бюро в Нью-Йорк-сити.

— У нас появилось больше свидетельских показаний по обоим — Хоулетту и Макарову. 

Маккоун заинтересованно кивает.

— Макаров русский или украинец — о его акценте упомянули все наши свидетели. Акцент Хоулетта идентифицирован как канадский.

На двери рядом с Чарльзом вывеска: «ДЕТЕКТИВНОЕ БЮРО. ОТДЕЛ ЛЕНШЕРРА». Заглавные буквы на матовом стекле словно кричат, уже в течение нескольких месяцев напоминая о безуспешности расследования.

Мойра подходит к Чарльзу, присаживается на край стола и сверлит глазами пробковую доску, приколотую к стене.

— Это все, что мы знаем о Леншерре и его деятельности.

Мойра осматривает бумаги на доске — имена, числа и рисунки с подозреваемыми. Существа на рисунках похожи на кого угодно, но не на реальных мужчин.

— У нас появились новые детали, которые, возможно, выведут нас на них завтра.

Леншерр должен устроить очередной налет в Квинсе — на банк, название которого Чарльзу не знакомо, но, с другой стороны, это и не удивительно. Мойра считает, что информации можно доверять — ее передал человек, лично знакомый с Леншерром. Друг одного из самых младших членов шайки.

— Им всем не намного больше двадцати, — Мойра кладет руку Чарльзу на плечо. — Как жаль, что мальчики легко поддаются очарованию таких отбросов, как Леншерр.

***

Когда они возвращаются домой, в Бруклин Хайтс, Чарльз разогревает ужин, а Мойра принимает ванну. Словно добропорядочные христиане, они следуют строго установленному порядку: никакого секса до свадьбы. Вообще никаких плотских проявлений любви.

Мойра никогда не пыталась изменить эти негласные правила. А Чарльз даже не христианин.

Он помешивает суп на плите. Ни разу в своей жизни он не касался женщины с определенным умыслом и не собирается делать этого в будущем. Единственное, на что Чарльз идет с Мойрой, — поцелуи, и этого уже явно мало. В конце концов, они вместе целых семь лет. Целовать Мойру приятно, она красива и умна — ничем не хуже любого мужчины. Но ничто не сделает ее подходящей для Чарльза партией.

— Нам придется отложить свадьбу, пока история с Леншерром не закончится.

Вся жизнь Мойры в эти дни вращается вокруг работы — Чарльз этому даже рад. Мойра вздыхает. Она поглаживает обручальное кольцо на пальце — от вида этого у Чарльза болит живот.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он. — Я подожду.

Когда Мойра смотрит на него этими большими карими глазами, Чарльз просто не может ранить ее.

Чарльз — обманщик. Первоклассный обманщик, но ложь всегда остается ложью.

Уходя следующим утром — в 06:30 — на миссию по захвату банды, Мойра целует Чарльза в лоб. 

Она такая славная. Странно, что она выбрала именно его. В университете, где Чарльз изучал генетику и психологию одновременно, потому что ему хватило для этого денег и ума, Мойра изучала психологию и криминологию — у нее тоже были и деньги, и ум.

Это во всех смыслах выгодный союз. Отец и мать Мойры не скрывали, как им приятно, что их дочь выйдет замуж за одного из Ксавье.

Состояние семейства Ксавье оценивается в десять миллионов долларов.

Чарльзу двадцать восемь и он живет жизнью тринадцатилетнего мальчика. Ему все надоело и очень не хватает сухого закона. Было намного проще посещать гей-клубы в двадцатые: все остальные грехи меркли на фоне покупки виски.

Теперь Чарльзу будто снова тринадцать. Он пытается справиться с некстати появившейся эрекцией — еще даже нет семи вечера. Не то чтобы Чарльз чем-то занят или должен работать — ведь он _финансово защищен_. Все время, пока Мойры нет дома, Чарльз может спокойно мастурбировать.

Если ему повезет, она останется в Бюро допоздна. Чарльз мог бы пойти в Манхэттен.

Но Мойра не остается.

Она врывается в дом около шести вечера: Чарльз читает газету, пытаясь занять себя спортивными новостями. Мойра, багровая от злости, бросает свое пальто на пол.

— Ничего! Абсолютно ничего в Квинс. А потом мы получили сообщение, что они вынесли десять тысяч долларов из какого-то банка в Бруклине. Невероятно.

Чарльз хочет ее обнять, но она отстраняет его и отходит к лестнице. Неудивительно, что она зла — такое происходит не в первый раз. Честно говоря, и не во второй.

Мойра рассказывает обо всем ночью. Уставшая и с мешками под глазами, она все равно не останавливается, пока Чарльз не узнает обо всем. О том, как они прятались рядом с банком на протяжении почти десяти часов. Почти _десять часов_ , пока не пришел кто-то и не сообщил, что нет смысла ждать дальше: Леншерр ограбил банк на Антлантик Авеню в Бруклине. Унес десять тысяч долларов.

— Подождем, пока Уильям найдет крысу, направившую нас по ложному следу, — говорит Мойра, сворачиваясь в постели клубком.

Они желают друг другу спокойной ночи, но Чарльзу вовсе не спокойно. Он не может спать, зная, что Страйкер сделает с парнем, совравшим, чтобы защитить друзей. Не секрет, как проходит работа Страйкера-младшего — комната для допросов находится так близко к офису, что до них доносятся крики. От этих мыслей Чарльзу не до сна.

Он смертельно устал. Устал от звонков из Чикаго, которые нужно передавать Маккоуну, устал от Мелвина Первиса, устал от слепого поклонения Мойры перед этим человеком. В то время как Первис — ни больше ни меньше — застрелил Красавчика Флойда.

Чарльзу до безумия надоели разговоры о врагах общества. Он говорит Мойре, что хочет поужинать со своей сестрой, и начинает собираться. Надевает костюм-тройку и белую рубашку, неплотно затягивает галстук вокруг шеи.

— Хорошего вечера, дорогой, — Мойра целует Чарльза в губы на прощание. — Не задерживайся слишком долго, я знаю, что вас с Рейвен не вытащишь из этих джаз-клубов.

Чарльз с улыбкой сжимает ее руку. Он не собирается идти ни в какие джаз-клубы, да и ничего не подозревающая Рейвен никуда не пойдет — она останется дома со своим мужем.

Такси везет его через Бруклин и по мосту в Нижний Манхэттен. Когда клуб «Бэк Ярд» остается двумя улицами позади, Чарльз просит таксиста остановиться. Именно в этом клубе он собирается провести сегодняшний вечер.

Таксист сдирает с него приличные деньги, но у Чарльза нет настроения спорить. Он не был в клубе около двух недель, и швейцар, урожденный житель Манхэттена по имени Грегори, приветствует Чарльза с улыбкой. Грегори называет его «Чарли-бой».

Это скорее бальный зал, чем клуб — он напоминает чикагский «Дримлэнд», где они с Мойрой были годы назад. Сцена находится в конце зала — не слишком большого, но и не маленького. Иногда тут выступают дрэг-квин — мужчины в женской одежде с перьями и макияжем, но сегодня играет блюз-бэнд.

Чарльз идет к бару в конце зала, легко и непринужденно забирается на высокий стул. Он просит бармена налить ему восемнадцатилетнего скотча Гленфиддик на три пальца. Все-таки есть кое-что, по чему он не скучает после отмены сухого закона.

— Всегда делаешь правильный выбор, Чарли, — подмигивает бармен, протягивая ему стакан.

Его зовут Фрэнк и он наполовину итальянец. Чарльз благодарит кивком головы и платит за заказ.

Опершись на локоть, Чарльз наблюдает за блюз-бэндом. Краем глаза он видит мужчин, сидящих за угловым столом. Свет приглушен, но достаточно ярок для того, чтобы разглядеть фигуры и лица. Чарльз заказывает еще скотча.

Он проводит почти все время, прикладываясь к стакану, и чувствует себя слегка подвыпившим, но не пьяным. Обычно Чарльз уходит с первым же мужчиной, который бросит на него взгляд. Обычно он перемещается в задние комнаты уже в первые полчаса и вскорости возвращается к Мойре. Но сегодня Чарльз тратит слишком много времени на созерцание обручального кольца и размышления, для того чтобы заняться чем-то помимо выпивки.

Между тем он приканчивает четвертый. Чарльз сидит в баре уже больше часа, когда наконец замечает взгляд одного из тех парней в углу зала. Тот смотрит, но вскоре отводит взгляд, болтая с дрэг-квин — на них дешевые парики и колготки в сетку. Рядом стоит второй — видимо, его приятель — высокий, крепкий, с лохматыми бакенбардами.

Но Чарльзу больше нравится первый — мужчина, беседующий с дрэг-квин.

Мысли о Мойре слишком угнетают Чарльза, и он снова отворачивается к барной стойке. Он просит еще стаканчик и встречает серьезный взгляд Фрэнка.

— Просто дай мне этот проклятый скотч, Фрэнки, — Чарльз протягивает ему долларовые купюры.

Чарльз рассеянно трогает кольцо на пальце, когда голос позади него спрашивает:

— А твоя жена знает, как тебе идет этот костюм?

Чарльз скользит взглядом в сторону голоса: его обладатель — тот самый человек, говоривший с дрэг-квин. Он высок и худощав, и у него европейский акцент.

Чарльз не может сдержать ухмылки.

— Невеста, вообще-то. И да, она провожала меня.

Мужчина опирается на барную стойку, наклоняет голову и хмыкает.

— Ну тогда она не знает, как ты хорошо смотришься на фоне этого бара.

У него тяжелая челюсть, заросшая двухдневной щетиной цвета карамели. Чарльз заинтересован.

— Нет. Она не знает.

Мужчина наклоняется ближе и ловит его взгляд.

— Пришел, чтобы хорошо провести время, дорогуша?

Чарльз допивает скотч и проверяет часы — на них почти без четверти десять. Мойра предпочитает, чтобы он возвращался до половины одиннадцатого, так что Чарльз кивает и смотрит собеседнику прямо в глаза.

— А ты?

— Я — уж точно, — он улыбается во все зубы и берет Чарльза за предплечье. У него совершенно акулья усмешка. — Как тебя звать, бритишбой?

Чарльз не любит прозвищ, поэтому отвечает, когда они идут к задним комнатам:

— Чарльз. А тебя?

Человек протягивает служащему пачку банкнот.

В комнате — обустроенной в красном цвете и до безобразия безвкусной — он садится на постель, застеленную дешевыми красными простынями.

— Хм. Ты можешь называть меня Максом.

Он намекающе хлопает себя по бедру.

— Тебя действительно так зовут, Макс?

Макс только улыбается, теперь хлопая по простыне между бедер.

— И да, и нет.

Чарльз хмурится.

— Иди сюда.

Никто из них не хочет запачкать костюмы. Чарльз садится на колени Макса и трется пахом о его пах, руками растрепывает прическу.

— Нельзя, чтобы что-то осталось на одежде, — стонет он Максу в рот. — Невеста... она увидит.

Чарльз скидывает пиджак, расстегивает пуговицы на брюках, пока Макс жарко дышит ему в ухо.

— Тогда нам обоим придется проглотить, не так ли?

Чарльзу нравится, когда с ним обращаются грубо. Макс подталкивает его, пока не укладывает на матрас — головой в изножье кровати — и замирает между его разведенных ног.

— Отсосу тебе лучше, чем все твои бывшие, — говорит он и сдергивает Чарльзу брюки с бельем до колен. Расстегивает жилет и рубашку и гладит обнаженный живот.

Чарльзу нельзя задерживаться — скоро придется вернуться домой и дальше притворяться примерным женихом.

— Начинай, если ты еще не передумал.

Макс ухмыляется и не спускает глаз с Чарльза, когда его губы касаются головки члена. Руками он прижимает бедра Чарльза к кровати, не давая ему толкаться в жар своего рта.

— Боже, — стонет Чарльз.

Он вцепляется в волосы Макса — жирные от бриолина — и тянет его голову вниз. Макс щекочет языком головку и пытается отстраниться, но у Чарльза нет времени на игры, ему еще нужно оказать ответную любезность и вовремя вернуться домой.

Макс пропускает член глубже в горло, и Чарльз стонет, дергает Макса за пряди — пальцы на ногах поджимаются, когда он чувствует головку члена глубоко в его глотке.

— Я почти, — он кладет ноги Максу на плечи и закрывает глаза.

Макс сжимает его бедра и ягодицы, толкает, намекая, что можно быть посмелее. Чарльзу не хватает воздуха, все, что есть — только горячий, влажный и податливый рот. Чарльз кончает, кусает губы и хнычет, вжимаясь щекой в матрас. Его тело бьет дрожь.

Макс вылизывает Чарльза дочиста, застегивает на нем брюки и, наклонившись, толкается языком в его рот. Чарльз впускает его, позволяет Максу кусать и оттягивать его нижнюю губу. На языке он чувствует вкус собственного семени.

— Твоя очередь, _Чарльз_.

Макс садится в изголовье, и Чарльз не тратит времени зря — расстегивает мешающую одежду и накрывает губами его член. Макс не издает ни звука, а Чарльз, наоборот, громко стонет — член длинный и обрезанный, и это определенно прекрасный член.

— Похоже, лучший из всех, что я тут видел, — не может не поделиться он.

Чарльз очень старается, пытаясь взять так глубоко, насколько возможно, и помогает себе ладонью.

— Хорошо, — пальцы Макса грубо сжимаются в его волосах. Чарльзу это нравится.

Макс кончает глубоко в его глотку, и Чарльз послушно сглатывает горечь спермы. Макс целует его в последний раз — грязно и мокро, и это заставляет Чарльза хотеть продолжения, которое он не может себе позволить.

Красную комнату он покидает первым, и Макс говорит: «Увидимся». Чарльз, хмыкая, посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. В баре он заказывает еще виски, чтобы запить горький привкус.

***

Домой он возвращается в 22.35, и это совсем неплохо.

Мойра спит — ей нужно быть в Бюро рано утром, и у нее выдался нелегкий денек. Чарльз хочет, чтобы Леншерра поймали завтра и чтобы его не поймали никогда — хочет лучшего для Мойры и одновременно хочет, чтобы их свадьба никогда не состоялась.

Она выглядит мирно, когда спит, волосы разбросаны по ее сонному лицу. Чарльз надевает хлопковую пижаму и залезает под одеяло. От него пахнет виски, но это лучше, чем запах секса.

В Бюро Мойра больше не кажется такой мирной. Хотя Чарльз отвратительно себя чувствует, она заставляет его пойти с ней в офис. Хочет рассказать все, что они выяснили о Леншерре и его шайке. Чарльзу совершенно все равно, но Мойра так взволнована, что он не может ответить «нет».

Он садится на один из столов, а Мойра, стоя рядом, демонстрирует ему свидетельства очевидцев.

— Это основное, что мы знаем о Леншерре и его пяти дружках. Как ты видишь, он родился в Дюссельдорфе, Германия, в 1901, и тогда его звали совсем иначе. Он сменил имя на «Эрика Леншерра», когда приехал в Соединенные Штаты в 1930. Вот и все, если эти сведения не очередная ложь.

Чарльз кивает.

— Кажется, что только трое младших имеют американское гражданство, — добавляет она. — Леншерр немец, Хоулетт канадец и Макаров русский.

Мойра улыбается Чарльзу, и он, желая поддержать ее, спрашивает:

— Так вы приблизились к разгадке?

Этого явно не стоило говорить — улыбка Мойры исчезает, и Чарльз спешно допивает холодный кофе. Он надеется успеть до того момента, когда Мойра начнет возмущенно жаловаться на жителей Нью-Йорка, которые, кажется, считают Леншерра кем-то вроде Робина Гуда.

— Проблема в том, что, помимо кражи денег, его ребята прекрасно справляются с уничтожением ипотечных документов, — продолжает, наконец, она. — Люди любят этих преступников настолько, что готовы укрывать их в своих домах. Готовы защищать их, и это делает нашу работу еще тяжелее, чем она есть.

Мойра вздыхает, и Чарльз треплет ее по руке.

— Все будет хорошо — они получат то, что заслуживают. Так же, как и Красавчик Флойд. Ты прекрасно справляешься, дорогая.

Имя Флойда, конечно, провоцирует Мойру на упоминание Первиса и Диллинджера.

— Знаешь, единственная причина, благодаря которой Бюро Расследований напало на след Леншерра, это то, что он пересек границу штата на краденой машине. В феврале Диллинджер сделал то же самое, и Первис тут же сел ему на хвост.

Первис-Первис-Первис. Чарльз не будет иметь ничего против, если Мойра с Первисом когда-нибудь встретятся, и, взявшись за руки, ускачут на лошадях в закат.

Мойра продолжает рассказывать о воровском дебюте Леншерра в Филадельфии. Как его банда обработала Трентон и перешла на другие города Нью-Джерси. Чарльзу это не слишком интересно, и всю неделю он проводит, наблюдая, как агенты гоняются за собственной тенью.

Новости появляются в четверг вечером.

— Он ограбил казино в Бронксе, — сообщает Мойра бесцветным голосом, вешая пальто на вешалку. Чарльз встает, чтобы налить ей чаю.

— Семнадцать тысяч сегодня. Он становится прожорливее — теперь не гнушается и казино.

Чарльз, держа в руке чашку с чаем, чмокает Мойру в щеку. Мойра отвечает поцелуем, намекающее лижет его губу, но Чарльз не может дать больше, как бы ни хотел.

— Он проколется, — Чарльз отстраняется. — Ты знаешь это так же, как я. Такие типы всегда попадаются, когда не могут сдержать собственную алчность.

Они устраиваются на диване в гостиной.

— Я так устала. Я просто хочу, чтобы все это закончилось. Чтобы шайку поймали и все успокоилось, и тогда мы сможем, наконец, пожениться. Проведем медовый месяц, грея бока на Кубе или в Коста-Рике. Или навестим Англию — ты сможешь увидеть места, где когда-то жил.

— Я же говорил, — выдавливает из себя Чарльз. — Я не против подождать.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующей ночью в клубе «Бэк Ярд» Чарльз глотает скотч за скотчем, пытаясь забыть голос Мойры и ее слова: «Они прикончат его, Чарльз. Поставят ублюдка Леншерра у стены, и одному Богу известно, с каким нетерпением мы все этого ждем».

Чарльз глотает скотч, чтобы забыть смех обоих Страйкеров и их планы на то, как вытянуть информацию из подонка, пойманного на месте преступления. Пьет, чтобы забыть тот день, когда Мойра решила работать в Бюро Расследований.

Чарльз лениво наблюдает за одним из дрэг-квин в баре и слушает, как оркестр играет Дюка Эллингтона, когда кто-то садится на стул рядом и бесцеремонно придвигается вплотную.

— Неужели это тот самый британец?

Чарльз пьян после девяти стаканов Гленфиддика. Он кладет руку поверх руки Макса и пародирует:

— Неужели это тот самый... европеец?

Чарльз вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и убирает волосы со лба. Макс смеется.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — ты мне нравишься. Лучше, чем остальные отбросы тут.

Чарльз хмыкает. Слишком пьяный, чтобы о чем-то думать, он отвечает:

— Это очень добрые слова. Спасибо тебе за них.

Чарльз поглаживает ладонью щеку Макса. Тот берет его за запястье, серьезно смотрит в глаза и спрашивает:

— Хочешь, я куплю тебе ужин? Ты знал, что здесь готовят ужин? Пойдем.

Он тянет Чарльза прочь из бара, и тот спотыкается, пошатываясь на ватных ногах. Макс поддерживает его.

— Сядем за один из столиков в конце зала. Там тихо, и мы сможем спокойно поговорить.

Чарльз, хмыкнув еще раз, покорно идет следом за Максом через весь зал. Макс шепчет что-то мужчине за столиком, и тот подскакивает и суетливо уходит. Освобожденный стул Макс предлагает Чарльзу.

— Ты его знаешь?

Чарльзу нравится, что Макс ухаживает за ним.

— Нет, — Макс садится рядом. — Так ты из Англии, да? Хочешь стейк и жареную картошку, так ведь?

Чарльз хмурится, и Макс ухмыляется ему.

Спустя половину стейка и бокал Пино-Гри Чарльз кое о чем вспоминает.

— О Боже. Мои родители приедут завтра ко мне в гости.

Вино капает с его подбородка, когда он снова прикладывается к бокалу. Его мать — отталкивающий человек, и его отчим еще более омерзителен, чем она.

— Ты не питаешь к ним теплых чувств, — замечает Макс, отрезая кусочек от стейка. Он жует и наблюдает, как Чарльз болтает вино по дну бокала.

Чарльз качает головой. С полным ртом он рассказывает Максу, что его мать отвратительна, а отчим — подонок, разворовывающий семейное состояние. Губы Макса не покидает ухмылка, и Чарльз, пьяный и взбудораженный, бездумно рассказывает о том, как в детстве сбежал из дома и потерялся в Нью-Йорке.

— Я не люблю своих родителей, — говорит он.

 

Уже одиннадцать вечера: Чарльз должен был быть дома полчаса назад. Он прижат к кирпичной стене клуба у черного хода, и Макс терзает его рот своим.

— Меня ждет такси.

Макс кусает и тянет зубами его нижнюю губу. Он не спешит выпускать Чарльза из рук.

— Я хочу встретиться с тобой снова.

— На следующей неделе, хорошо? — Чарльз берет его лицо в ладони. — Я тоже хочу увидеть тебя еще раз.

Макс недовольно фыркает и прячет лицо в его шею.

— Думаю, если это войдет в привычку, тебе не помешает знать мое настоящее имя.

— Это было бы... неплохо, — Чарльз все еще навеселе. Макс вылизывает его шею, и таксист громко гудит в гудок на другом конце улицы. — Чарльз Ксавье. К-ксавье.

Макс гладит его щеки, жарко повторяет это имя ему в ухо, отстраняется и смотрит в глаза.

— Меня зовут Эрик Леншерр.

Чарльз моргает.

— Что?

Макс смеется и собирается поцеловать Чарльза снова, но Чарльз толкает его в грудь. Его голова идет кругом, и он слишком громко спрашивает вновь:

— Что?

Макс или Эрик Леншерр, или кто он там, говорит:

— Вижу, ты слышал обо мне.

До них доносится очередной гудок.

— Не... не... ты не Эрик Леншерр, — Чарльз смеется, чувствуя икоту в глотке. — Заканчивай нести ерунду.

Чарльз не должен был мешать скотч со стейком и вином.

Макс толкает его к стене, прижимает еще крепче и шепчет в ухо:

— Я родился в Дюссельдорфе в 1901. Меня звали Максом Эйзенхардтом, и мой отец погиб в Первой Мировой, служа Германии...

Все, о чем Чарльз может думать — Мойра и Бюро Расследований. Он вырывается и бежит к такси, и Эрик почти кричит ему вслед:

— ...мой первый банк я ограбил в Филадельфии. Тебе лучше поверить этому, бритишбой.

***

Придя домой, Чарльз скидывает одежду и блюет в унитаз. Череп не выдерживает пульсирующей боли в мозгу, и Чарльз выблевывает весь пятидолларовый стейк, откидывая рукой волосы с потного лба.

Мойра спит, но Чарльзу не удается сомкнуть глаза. Помимо всего прочего, эта ночь слишком жаркая для августа в Нью-Йорке.

Утром он весь липкий от пота, но Мойра, к счастью, уже на работе. Она вернется около часа, потому что сегодня суббота и потому что родители Чарльза приезжают в гости.

Чарльз принимает душ и надевает одну из своих лучших рубашек, начищает свои проклятые ботинки до блеска.

— Ну что, Чарльз, — говорит ему отчим позже, попивая чай из китайского фарфора. — Когда ты, наконец, сделаешь эту прекрасную юную леди своей женой?

Больше всего на свете Чарльз хочет бросить свою чашку отчиму в лицо. В лицо этого ублюдка Курта Марко.

— Буквально со дня на день, — говорит Чарльз. — В конце концов, мы помолвлены. Как дела у Кейна с женой?

Мать кидает ему предостерегающий взгляд. Мойра уходит, чтобы принести еще одно блюдо с савоярди. Марко откидывается на спинку стула, устраивается удобнее и отвечает:

— Кейн с женой в порядке.

Он не собирается говорить что-то еще, но Чарльза это вполне устраивает — ему не особенно интересно.

Мойра рассказывает о своей работе в Бюро Расследований и до жути пугает мать Чарльза рассказами о Леншерре.

— Так что, скоро они доберутся и до нас? Приедут и вломятся в поместье? — спрашивает она.

Чарльз закатывает глаза.

— Сомневаюсь, Шерон, — Мойра успокаивающе похлопывает ее по руке. — Леншерру с его бандой вполне хватает банков и казино. Вам с Куртом не о чем беспокоиться.

Эрик Леншерр.

Чарльз спрашивает:

— Кто-нибудь хочет выпить?

Его мать морщится — сейчас только три, но Чарльз уже открывает винный шкаф.

— Курт? Вино, виски, портвейн? Шерри, бренди?

Он достает хрустальные бокалы, и Шерон говорит Мойре:

— Присматривай за ним, ты же не хочешь мужа-алкоголика.

И тут же просит ее рассказать больше о преступниках, за которыми гоняется Бюро. Чарльз наливает себе ячменного виски и залпом выпивает его.

Курт внимательно наблюдает за ним.

— Я выпью бренди, мой мальчик, — в конце концов говорит он.

Чарльз наливает коньяк в бокал и протягивает Курту, стараясь не прислушиваться к лекции Мойры о Диллинджере, Леншерре, Красавчике Флойде, Малыше Нельсоне, Гувере и ебаном Мелвине Первисе.

— У нас пока нет его фотографий, — говорит Мойра. — Но зато есть снимки с Алексом Саммерсом, Армандо Муньосом и Шоном Кэссиди. Это трое младших членов шайки. Все, что у нас есть на Леншерра, это пара свидетельских показаний.

Чарльз наливает себе еще виски.

— Согласно свидетельствам, ростом он около шести футов — высокий, но не долговязый. Скорее поджарый — вроде бегуна или атлета, — описывает Мойра по просьбе матери Чарльза.

Шерон Ксавье хочет быть во всеоружии, если вдруг увидит подозрительных типов, болтающихся около особняка. За сорок проклятых миль от города.

Чарльзу жарко: он снимает пиджак и расстегивает жилет — серую вещицу с черной спинкой и шелковой подкладкой. Подарок матери на прошлое Рождество. Чарльз заполняет бокал доверху и следит за потоком виски, пока Мойра продолжает рассказ.

— У Леншерра золотисто-каштановые волосы, довольно длинные спереди и короткие сзади. Он зачесывает их на затылок, а еще носит бакенбарды. Большинство свидетелей видели его чисто выбритым, но парочка упомянула о двухдневной щетине.

Чарльз чувствует, что его сейчас снова стошнит. Он допивает виски и массирует переносицу, слабо улыбается в ответ на подозрительный взгляд Курта.

Вот ублюдок.

— Нет татуировок или заметных шрамов, — продолжает Мойра. — Кстати, его описывают достаточно привлекательным.

Она неестественно смеется и хлопает Шерон по колену.

— Серо-голубые глаза и высокие скулы, длинный нос. Кроме того, выдающаяся челюсть и тонкие губы.

Чарльз в ебаном дерьме.

Он гей, и он в сексуальных отношениях с Врагом Общества № 2. Чарльз извиняется и уходит в ванную — Мойра кидает мягкую улыбку ему вслед.

Насквозь потный, Чарльз садится на крышку унитаза и наклоняется, чтобы не потерять сознание от переизбытка кислорода. Он еще не отошел от вчерашней ночи и почти ничего не ел на протяжении дня. Его голова _болит_.

Чарльз плещет себе в лицо холодной водой и возвращается в гостиную. Шерон с Куртом рассказывают Мойре истории из его детства.

— Твой Чарли никогда не ладил с моим Кейном, — говорит Курт, выпив половину бокала бренди.

Чарльз садится на свободный стул.

Курт рассказывает, что Чарльзу было десять, а Кейну — шестнадцать, когда они с Шерон поженились.

Чарльзу нужно выпить еще. Кейн всегда унижал тех, кто слабее. Его отец унижает тех, кто слабее — яблоко от яблони недалеко падает.

— Чарльз, помнишь, как ты закрывался в своей комнате и днями не вылезал наружу? — со смехом спрашивает его Шерон Ксавье.

— Да, — Чарльз закидывает ногу на ногу. — И я помню, как Кейну пришло в голову повеселиться и проверить, насколько быстро он сможет задушить меня. Безобидное детское веселье.

— Ох, перестань, мальчик, — отмахивается Курт.

Мойра смотрит на Чарльза большими глазами — она не знала об этом происшествии. Курт продолжает:

— Единственная причина, почему Кейн это сделал — в том, что ты собирался убежать в город и потеряться там еще раз.

Чарльзу было пятнадцать, он был нескладным и тонким. Кейну было двадцать, и Чарльз ничего не мог сделать, пока его избивали до потери сознания.

Когда мать с отчимом наконец уезжают, Чарльз уже почти готов застрелиться или захлебнуться английским виски.

 

***

Леншерр и его банда затихают на неделю. В Бюро Расследований не знают, плакать или смеяться. Маккоун стучит кулаком по столу и кричит:

— Проклятье! Если вы не поймаете этих сукиных детей, прежде чем они кого-то убьют, мы станем публичным посмешищем.

Чарльз пьет кофе, сидя в углу, и пытается сохранять спокойствие, когда кто-то упоминает имя Леншерра.

— Вас обеспечат пулеметом Томпсона, самозарядным Винчестером и револьвером с шестипатронным барабаном. Хватит играть. Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас искал осведомителей. Найдите укрывателей Леншерра. Найдите его друзей. Мне нужна информация, и, видит Бог, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы заполучить ее.

Утром после этого всем раздают оружие. Мойра устала от целого дня на стрельбище, и Чарльз говорит ей, что идет вечером в джаз-клуб с мужем Рейвен — Хэнком.

— Я вернусь позже, чем обычно. Ты можешь лечь спать, не дожидаясь меня, — добавляет он.

На самом деле Чарльз снова собирается в клуб «Бэк Ярд», чтобы отсосать там какому-нибудь незнакомцу и напиться до потери памяти. Он высаживается из такси в своем обычном месте, уже издалека видя Грегори и двух незнакомцев. Одному из них Чарльз был бы не прочь сделать минет.

Он даже не успевает поравняться со зданием клуба, когда его хватают за руку, зажимают рот и тащат в переулок. Чарльз пытается позвать на помощь, но не может, его толкают к стене и держат, сдавив горло.

— Я ждал тебя одиннадцать ебаных дней.

Глаза Чарльза лезут на лоб — он узнает Эрика Леншерра.

— Ты знаешь, сколько денег я мог украсть за это время? Знаешь, бритишбой?

Чарльз пытается оттолкнуть Эрика, но тот стоит, где стоял, смотря на Чарльза сверху вниз.

— Отпусти меня, — зло просит он.

Эрик только придвигается ближе, вжимается в Чарльза и говорит:

— Ты сбежал от меня.

— Нихуя, — Чарльз цепляется за тренч Эрика. — Ты _грабитель банков_ , мать твою! Я теперь не просто педик, я еще и отсосал _преступнику_.

Глаза Эрика сужаются, и Чарльзу хочется плюнуть ему в лицо. Но Эрик смеется — коротко и саркастически — и качает головой. Ладонью, державшей Чарльза за горло, он гладит его щеку. Чарльз тщетно пытается отвернуться.

— Ты не можешь так убегать.

Чарльз сердито смотрит в ответ.

— Если ты хочешь быть моим мальчиком, ты не можешь так убегать, слышишь меня?

Чарльз хмыкает и скептически поднимает брови.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я хочу быть _твоим мальчиком_? Кем ты себя нахуй возомнил?

Он готов закричать, сказать Эрику отъебаться от него и найти себе кого-то другого, но тут Эрик целует его. Прижимается к его губам своими, и Чарльз замирает на месте.

— О, я думаю, ты прекрасно знаешь, кто я.

Эрик запускает руку в его волосы и лижет плотно сжатые губы. Чарльз Ксавье, наследник миллионного состояния, прижат к грязной стене в переулке. Его тело реагирует на поцелуй, становится податливым и безвольным.

— И я думаю, ты без ума от этого. Без ума от флера опасности, не так ли, Чарльз?

— Нет, — Чарльз пытается покачать головой.

— Да, — Эрик смеется и целует его в уголок рта, затем в другой. — Я знаю, кто ты, Чарльз _Ксавье_. Выращенный за высокой стеной в богатстве и безопасности. Ты хоть раз бунтовал, Чарльз? Не оглядываясь на то, что скажут твои родители?

Он трется носом о его нос, и Чарльз едва дышит, говоря:

— Нет.

Интересно, как бы его мать и Курт Марко отреагировали, если бы узнали о его непробиваемой гомосексуальности. Интересно, из какого пистолета Эрик застрелит его, если он сейчас попытается сбежать.

— Нет, — снова повторяет он.

— Я так и думал, — большими пальцами обеих рук Эрик гладит его скулы. — Ты чей, бритишбой? Мамин или все-таки мой?

Чарльз хмурится.

— Ни тот и ни другой.

Эрик хохочет, прижимается лбом к его лбу. Чарльз напуган до смерти, но его член стоит.

— Ох, я понял. Ты принадлежишь своей невесте, не так ли? Она отсасывает тебе так же хорошо, как я? Сосет, пока ты, закрыв глаза, представляешь на ее месте мужчину, а, Чарльз?

— Нет, — выплевывает он, все еще пытаясь оттолкнуть Эрика, но Эрик стоит твердо, как скала. И Чарльз не знает, нравится ему это или нет. Его голове больно от неудобного наклона.

— Только скажи, и я покажу тебе настоящую жизнь, — говорит вдруг Эрик. — Как тебе предложение? Ты даже не знаешь, что такое жить. Что значит быть тем, кто ты есть, и получать то, что ты хочешь.

— Просто скажи, что ты мой, Liebling. Я никуда не сбегу от тебя.

Эрик прижимает его к стене тяжелым телом, и Чарльзу становится трудно дышать.

Интересно, что скажет Мойра, когда обо всем узнает.

Интересно, какую жизнь Эрик покажет ему.

Интересно, как быстро его вычислят в Бюро и как будут пытать, вытягивая информацию.

Чарльз на секунду замирает и потом прижимается ртом ко рту Эрика — горячему, открытому и жадному. Он чувствует ухмылку на его губах, и Эрик запускает ладонь в его волосы. Пальцы Чарльза все еще цепляются за отвороты его пальто, притягивая Эрика еще ближе.

— Поедем со мной в отель недалеко отсюда.

— Я не могу, — Чарльз тяжело дышит. — Мне нужно вернуться домой к невесте.

Это звучит так неубедительно, что Эрик поднимает брови.

— Но мы можем пойти в ту комнату в клубе.

— Ох, перестань, — Эрик скользит рукой по его шее. — Тут ехать всего десять минут. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем это ужасное место.

Мойра не ждет его раньше полуночи, рука Эрика сжимает член Чарльза поверх ткани, и Чарльз стонет и кивает.

*** 

Он лежит на огромной постели в номере отеля, а Эрик нависает над ним. Разноцветные подушки и одеяло сброшены на пол, две кожаные кобуры с пистолетами лежат на туалетном столике.

Чарльз полностью голый, Эрик между его ног все еще в нижней майке и трусах.

— Эрик, — Чарльз судорожно вдыхает, когда тот прикусывает его сосок.

Эрик лижет его и целует, и Чарльз откидывает голову на шелковые подушки.

— Кто-то делал с тобой такое прежде?

Это звучит нечетко: Эрик целует мягкую кожу на его животе. Чарльз двигает бедрами, чтобы потереться членом хоть обо что-то, но Эрик делает вид, что не замечает этого.

— Нет, — стонет Чарльз.

Эрик кусает кожу под пупком и смеется, стягивая, наконец, свою майку. Чарльз любуется его худым и мускулистым телом, гладит его грудь, живот и более нежные участки кожи на ребрах.

Эрик наблюдает за ним из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя.

Чарльз растерянно моргает, глядя на Эрика сквозь пряди растрепавшейся челки. Часть его хочет уточнить, который час, и успеть вернуться домой до полуночи, но другая его часть — остаться тут, на широкой кровати в номере отеля, пока Эрик не сделает с его телом все, что захочет.

— Ты позволишь мне? — Эрик легонько гладит пальцами нижнюю сторону его члена. — Позволишь мне быть первым, кто трахнет тебя?

Эрик берет его член в кулак, неспешно двигает рукой вверх и вниз — у Чарльза не остается ни одной ясной мысли.

— Да, да, — он с трудом ловит ртом воздух. — Пожалуйста.

С довольной ухмылкой Эрик целует Чарльза и отстраняется почти сразу, сползает с кровати и поднимает пальто с пола. Вытаскивает из кармана вазелин, стягивает белье и дрочит себе свободной рукой. Чарльз, приподнявшись на локтях, наблюдает за ним: за его потрясающей задницей, за движением мускулов на его спине.

— Тебе надо стать на четвереньки, — говорит Эрик, и Чарльз недоуменно хмурится. — Давай, так будет лучше.

Сам Чарльз неопытен, так что он не спорит — переворачивается лицом вниз и бросает взгляд через плечо. Его мысли скачут в голове, как безумные. Сейчас его трахнет мужчина, выебет Враг Общества № 2. Чарльз опускает голову и концентрируется на дыхании: Эрик не сделает ему больно, ведь Эрик хочет его.

— Сначала это покажется странным, — слышит он голос Эрика.

Со скрипом открывается крышка вазелина. Чарльз хочет спросить: «Что?», но не успевает — Эрик грубовато сует в него скользкий от вазелина палец. Чарльз давится воздухом, охает от нового ощущения внутри. Эрик кладет вторую руку Чарльзу на ягодицу, оттягивает ее в сторону и спрашивает:

— Нравится? Хочешь больше?

Чарльз кивает и прячет голову под руками. Эрик вставляет второй палец, свободной рукой гладя его ягодицы.

— Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке.

Чарльз кусает нижнюю губу так сильно, что почти прокусывает ее.

— Расслабься, Liebling.

Чарльз не знает значения второго слова.

Пальцы Эрика все еще глубоко внутри — Чарльз с трудом выдыхает и вдыхает. В заднице саднит, но боль постепенно затухает, и он говорит:

— Хорошо.

Чарльз не знает, на что соглашается. Эрик двигает пальцами, сгибает их и разводит в стороны, и Чарльз издает стон, чувствуя себя совершенно наполненным. Но он хочет больше — хочет, чтобы Эрик приласкал его член, пока трахает его.

— Тебе будет так хорошо, — голос Эрика тихий, ладонь вжимается в кожу, пока пальцы двигаются внутри. — Ты будешь умолять меня, чтобы это повторилось, Чарльз Ксавье.

Чарльз скулит, когда Эрик вынимает пальцы. Мокрые от пота волосы липнут к его лбу — ему будет нужно помыться, прежде чем он уйдет отсюда. Ему нужно будет отмыть себя от спермы и пота, прежде чем он вернется к Мойре — выебанный мужчиной, чьей смерти она не может дождаться.

Без предупреждения Эрик толкается внутрь головкой члена. Чарльз стонет и хватается за простыни — боль неожиданная и жгучая. Член Эрика — слишком большой, намного толще его пальцев, и у Чарльза выступают слезы на глазах.

— Ш-ш-ш.

Эрик берет Чарльза под живот и поглаживает пальцами кожу.

Чарльз хочет попросить его остановиться, сказать, что это слишком больно, но Эрик стонет низко и раскатисто, двигает бедрами, и головка, наконец, оказывается внутри. Чарльз просительно качает головой.

— Расслабься, черт возьми, — бормочет Эрик.

Чарльз шумно выдыхает, пытается привыкнуть к размеру члена и неожиданно сильному растяжению. Задница саднит, и Чарльз не может понять, правильно это или нет.

Когда Эрик начинает двигаться, Чарльз впервые стонет от удовольствия.

— Вот и оно.

Чарльзу нравится ощущение, хотя ему все еще больно. Глаза щиплет от слез, но его член точно заинтересован.

— Так тесно, Чарльз. Боже... такой тугой.

Эрик начинает двигаться резко и часто, так что Чарльз расценивает его слова как комплимент. Он берет свой член в ладонь, выгибается и подается навстречу движениям, почти кричит, когда член Эрика касается чего-то внутри. Эрик смеется, прижимая его к себе за плечи и целуя в шею.

— Тебе нравится, не так ли? Мой член в тебе?

Чарльз кивает, пытаясь одновременно насаживаться на член и толкаться в кулак. Эрик тянет его за волосы, заставляет откинуть голову назад и кусает Чарльза за горло — ровно под линией челюсти.

— Скажи мне, — просит он. — Давай.

— Мне нравится твой член внутри меня.

Его голос тихий и осипший, и он издает эти странные звуки, эти «а!», когда Эрик входит глубже. Эрик заставляет его повернуть голову и целует мокро и грубо, кусает за щеку.

Чарльз чувствует подступающий оргазм — тугое чувство внизу живота. Эрик стонет в его ухо, потное тело вжимается в спину Чарльза.

Чарльз кончает со стоном, когда Эрик задевает то место внутри. Чарльз кусает свою руку, пытаясь приглушить стоны, он чувствует себя слабым и закрывает глаза, его ноги подгибаются. Сперма течет по кулаку, сжимающему член.

— Mein Gott.

Чарльз скулит, когда Эрик продолжает двигаться, сжимая его бедра.

— Ты мой, Чарльз?

Чарльз все еще отходит от оргазма, пальцы его ног поджимаются от удовольствия. Эрик грубо повторяет:

— Ты мой?

— Да, — стонет в ответ Чарльз. — Боже, да. Я твой.

Он говорит это, потому что теперь так и есть. Он — собственность Эрика Леншерра.

Кончив, Эрик прижимается к нему вплотную и не позволяет отстраниться, и Чарльз чувствует его член внутри. Обнимая Чарльза за талию, Эрик говорит с ним, рассуждает обо всех тех вещах, которые они смогут сделать вместе.

— Я ничего не знаю о тебе.

— Хочешь краткий пересказ моей жизни?

Чарльз молчит, и Эрик, вздыхая, начинает говорить.

— Я родился и вырос в Дюссельдорфе. Меня звали Максом. Мой отец умер, сражаясь в Первой Мировой, когда мне было шестнадцать. Меня арестовали за ограбление магазина и кражу еды стоимостью в двадцать марок. Я служил в армии пять лет. Шесть лет после этого я работал каменщиком. В 1930 я ограбил банк в Дюссельдорфе с бандой из восьми человек, а на полученные деньги переправил семью в Америку. Оставаться там после установления нацистского режима было небезопасно. Моя мать и семнадцатилетняя сестра живут в Бостоне.

Эрик рассказывает это скучающим голосом, как и историю о знакомстве с Логаном Хоулеттом и Азазелем Макаровым вскоре после прибытия в Филадельфию. Потом они встретили Алекса Саммерса, Шона Кэссиди и Армандо Муньоса. С тех самых пор грабят банки вместе.

Когда Эрик, наконец, отпускает его, уже одиннадцать вечера.

В душе Чарльз вымывает пот из волос, все еще чувствуя сперму Эрика между бедер. Эрик целует его на прощание у двери, не хочет отпускать его, но Чарльзу нужно идти. Он так и не сказал Эрику, как зовут его невесту.

— Давай увидимся в пятницу, — просит Чарльз. — Мы снова можем встретиться в клубе.

Эрик отказывается, коротко целуя Чарльза в губы.

— Не могу. Не в пятницу. Давай встретимся в субботу.

Чарльз не спрашивает, чем Эрик будет так занят в пятницу. Он догадывается об этом и сам. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Хорошо. Я буду там в половину восьмого, но я должен вернуться домой в пол-одиннадцатого.

Эрик хочет, чтобы Чарльз бросил невесту и жил с ним и мальчиками, и Чарльз думает, что это шутка — надеется, что это шутка. Он качает головой, целует Эрика в последний раз и уходит.

Чарльзу больно идти, и он пытается не хромать, когда приходит домой за пятнадцать минут до полуночи.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день Чарльз не собирается играть офисного лакея. Он говорит Мойре, что чувствует себя не слишком хорошо — должно быть, съел что-то не то прошлой ночью. Мойра обещает держать его в курсе событий — как будто ему есть дело — и советует прочитать «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Там есть кое-что, способное поднять ему настроение.

Но нет, оно не способно.

Заголовок на весь двухстраничный разворот кричит: РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ: ЖИВЫМ ИЛИ МЕРТВЫМ.

Чарльз не может отвести взгляд.

Он рассматривает уродливые наброски, призванные показать миру, как выглядит Эрик Леншерр и его банда. Нью-Йоркский департамент предлагает десять тысяч долларов тому, кто сдаст им члена шайки Леншерра, и тысячу долларов за любую информацию, которая приведет к их аресту.

Чарльз проглатывает чай и касается пальцем ужасного рисунка с Эриком. Он совершенно не похож на настоящего Эрика, не считая волос и челюсти, и Чарльз очень этому рад.

Он сидит в Бюро в пятницу вечером, когда поступает сообщение, что Леншерр напал на банк в Йонкерсе после почти двухнедельного перерыва.

Маккоун, прижимая трубку к уху, орет в нее на напуганного офицера полиции.

— Вы шутите, мать вашу?! Скажите мне, что это шутка. Они вынесли двадцать пять тысяч и вы, идиоты, даже не застрелили ни одного из них? Вы думаете, это детские игрушки? Нет, достаточно. До свидания.

Мойра в ярости. Она стоит рядом с Чарльзом, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядит так, будто хочет кого-то ударить. Каждый в этой комнате выглядит так, будто хочет кого-то ударить.

— Я хочу, чтобы все вы занялись этим случаем, — говорит Маккоун. — Что бы вы там ни делали, черт вас побери, бросьте это. Каждый агент в этой комнате теперь занимается Леншерром и его бандой — мне нужны результаты.

Он выдает яростную тираду о том, как важна работа Бюро Расследований. Он болтает о результатах других Бюро по всей стране, например, об убийстве Красавчика Флойда, и Чарльз хочет выброситься в окно от упоминания Мелвина Первиса.

Позже он звонит. Мелвин Первис собственной персоной. Чарльз отвечает на звонок, и голос с южным акцентом говорит:

— Это агент Первис. Мне нужно поговорить с агентом Маккоуном о методах.

Чарльз даже не уточняет, о чем речь. Он передает трубку и теребит кончики пальцев, думая о том, что встречается завтра с Эриком в одном из гей-клубов в Нижнем Манхэттене.

Ночью Мойра прижимается к нему в постели. Она кладет голову ему на грудь, обнимая его за талию. Чарльзу приходится обнять ее в ответ, чтобы принять относительно удобную позу.

— Я хочу, чтобы они сдохли, Чарльз. Они грязные свиньи. Жадные, грязные свиньи, и я хочу, чтобы они сдохли.

Чарльз не знает, что сказать. Бездумно пялится в потолок, и в его животе тянет от мысли об Эрике Леншерре, стоящем у стены. Об Эрике Леншерре на электрическом стуле. Он заставляет себя ответить:

— Они получат то, что заслуживают, дорогая.

Мойра вздыхает.

— Мы охотимся на них уже несколько месяцев и еще даже близко не подошли. Рано или поздно они кого-то убьют.

Чарльз пожевывает нижнюю губу.

— Мы найдем их, — говорит Мойра более уверенным голосом, прижимаясь головой к его груди, — мы найдем их всех.

*** 

В клубе «Бэк Ярд» Эрик уже ждет его за столиком. Он поднимается навстречу и говорит:

— Мы можем поужинать или заняться сексом.

Чарльзу неизвестно, сколько времени он сможет провести с Эриком Леншерром, прежде чем тот получит пулю в голову. Поэтому он берет со стола бокал с вином и, опустошив его, предлагает:

— Ты можешь отсосать мне. Тогда у тебя будет одновременно и ужин и секс.

Эрик морщится — выглядит так, будто он не ожидал такого ответа. Чарльз хватает его за рукав пальто и тянет в сторону задних комнат.

Он прижимается спиной к двери. Эрик, стоя перед ним на коленях, стягивает его брюки и белье. Берет его член в руки и трется об него губами. Чарльз двигает бедрами — член шлепает Эрика по щеке — и Чарльз стонет, когда видит это.

Эрик рычит и толкает Чарльза назад.

— Ты примешь то, что я тебе дам, — он обнимает ладонью его член. Чарльз запрокидывает голову и скулит. — Ты примешь то, что я тебе дам, и тебе, это, блядь, понравится.

Эрик вбирает головку в рот, придерживая Чарльза за бедра.

Чарльз низко стонет, бессильно опираясь спиной на дверь. Эрик постепенно берет глубже, пока не утыкается, наконец, носом в паховые волосы. После этого он оставляет голову в таком положении и сосет, оборачивает язык вокруг члена. Чарльз не может дышать, ругается и святотатствует.

— Боже... Эрик, — он гладит щеку Эрика большим пальцем.

Эрик выпускает член изо рта, оставляя внутри только головку, и тут же берет его обратно за щеку. Чарльз чувствует свой член краем ладони, смотрит с отвисшей челюстью, как он натягивает щеку Эрика изнутри.

Эрик лижет кончик головки, двигает кулаком вверх и вниз, свободной рукой берет Чарльза за запястье и кладет его ладонь себе на голову. Чарльз не может отвести взгляда. Он кончает Эрику в рот и частично — на лицо, бессильно повторяя его имя и дрожа от вида лица, запачканного спермой.

— Когда я увижу тебя снова? — спрашивает Эрик, когда они оба стоят, привалившись к стене.

Его член вялый — Эрик кончил, придерживая Чарльза за голову и трахая его рот.

— Я не знаю, — Чарльз прижимается к его груди. — Мы могли бы увидеться днем, пока моя невеста на работе.

— Тогда во вторник. В «Хадсоне» — это ресторан недалеко отсюда, — Эрик поглаживает его волосы. — Я угощу тебя обедом, бритишбой. Сделаем вид, что мы два бизнесмена. Встречаемся, чтобы узнать друг друга получше. Как тебе?

Чарльз кивает — ему нравится этот план.

Вот только в понедельник Эрик и его банда грабят еще одно казино. Они уходят с десятью тысячами долларов и убивают федерального агента — агента Юбенка.

Мойра выглядит так, как будто вот-вот заплачет, а секретарь, Лилиан, уже в слезах. «Наверняка потому, что они трахались с этим Юбенком», — думает Чарльз. Он больше озабочен тем, что это событие поднимает Эрика и его банду еще выше к началу расстрельного списка, и сейчас Дж. Эдгар Гувер будет совать везде свой нос и требовать от них результатов из своего офиса в Вашингтоне.

Агент Юбенк — первый человек, убитый во время грабежей Эрика.

Когда Чарльз видит Эрика снаружи «Хадсона» в его тренче и темных очках — в начале чертового ноября — он решительно подходит к нему и хватает его за воротник.

— Почему тебе так необходимо было убить этого агента? — спрашивает он. — Ради Бога, Эрик, зачем?

Эрик хмурит брови.

— Его убил не я.

Чарльз бросает возмущенный взгляд и отпускает его пальто.

— Ты идиот. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это серьезно?

Эрик приводит в порядок свою одежду и убирает солнечные очки в карман. Он уходит в сторону ресторана, не оборачиваясь на Чарльза и не приглашая его пойти с собой. Чарльз хочет отвесить затрещину по его упрямому лицу, но идет следом — у входа его сразу же окутывает густой запах табака и жареного мяса.

— Столик на двоих, зарезервирован на имя Гувера, — сообщает Эрик метрдотелю. Чарльз кашляет от неожиданности.

Метрдотель кивает и ведет их к столику в дальнем углу.

— Поверь, мне полностью ясна серьезность ситуации, — Эрик кладет салфетку себе на колени. — Я не собирался его убивать. Но он стал мешаться на нашем пути. Выстрелил в нас первым.

— Мне, блядь, наплевать, кто был первым, — тихо говорит Чарльз. — Ты не можешь убивать федеральных агентов, Эрик. Ты теперь по уши в дерьме, гений.

Эрик саркастически смеется.

— Когда это ты стал моим боссом? — спрашивает он, приподнимая бровь. — Ты думаешь, что я брожу по улицам и убиваю каждого встречного? Нет. Я не убийца.

— Теперь — да, — бормочет Чарльз. Видя, что Эрик хочет ответить, добавляет: — Нет, хватит. Даже если не ты нажал на курок, они повесят это на тебя.

К ним подходит официант и спрашивает, готовы ли они сделать заказ. Чарльз еще даже не взглянул на блядское меню, но говорит:

— Да. Я пока что возьму бокал вашего самого дорогого вина. Мой коллега будет только стакан воды, спасибо.

Эрик угрюмо смотрит на него, когда официант уходит.

— Да пошел ты, Чарльз. Почему тебя так это волнует? Ты что, спал с этим агентом?

Чарльз закатывает глаза.

— Да, именно так, Эрик. Именно это, а не то, что я на самом деле волнуюсь, что Бюро Расследований начнет следить за тобой с утроенной силой, идиот. Ты, может быть, этого не заметил, но меня не слишком порадует, если тебя убьют.

Лицо Эрика смягчается, и Чарльз вздыхает.

— Слушай, — говорит Чарльз. — Я не слишком хорош для отношений. Я чертов скрытый гомосексуалист, собирающийся жениться на одной бедной женщине. Я бы хотел, чтобы то, что сейчас между нами, что-то значило, но оно не будет значить ничего, если тебя посадят или убьют.

Они замолкают. Им приносят вино и воду.

Эрик ставит локти на стол и наклоняется ближе.

— Кто сказал, что меня посадят? М? Кто сказал, что я умру?

— Никому и не надо, — Чарльз берет свое вино. — Мы оба знаем, как заканчиваются такие истории.

— Нет. Нет, мы не знаем, как такие истории заканчиваются. Эти федеральные агенты еще не добрались до меня и моих ребят, и не смогут. Слишком медлительные или слишком тупые. Они гоняются за дымом.

Чарльз смеется, но смех получается жалким.

— Они добрались до Красавчика Флойда, не так ли? Хотя он был довольно проворен. Они догнали его. Они выстрелили ему прямо в спину.

— Красавчик Флойд был конченым идиотом, — говорит Эрик сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Он был стреляющим без разбору придурком, вот почему они поймали его. Я не сошел с ума, Чарльз, я не хожу по улицам, убивая людей ради шутки. Мы берем наши деньги и сваливаем. Разве ты не слышал? — он ухмыляется. — Люди любят меня. Они прячут меня в своих домах, и, согласно «Нью-Йорк Таймс», из-за этого Бюро Расследований рвет и мечет от ярости.

Эрик прав: так и есть.

— А сейчас, — Эрик откидывается на спинку стула, — я найду официанта и закажу нам парочку вкусных стейков. А ты останешься здесь и, чтоб тебя, успокоишься.

Он встает, хлопает Чарльза по плечу и уходит. Чарльз, сгорбившись над столом, глотает свое вино. Он жалок, он, мать его, просто жалок.

— Вот, — Эрик возвращается и ставит перед Чарльзом блюдо со стейком и салатом. Чарльз моргает.

— Что? — спрашивает Эрик, ставя перед собой похожее блюдо. — Ты хотел жареной картошки?

— Нет. Спасибо. Это то, что надо.

Эрик садится обратно в кресло.

— Я действительно имею это в виду, Чарльз.

— Что? — Чарльз смотрит на Эрика, возя вилкой по тарелке.

— Я никуда не исчезну, — под столом нога Эрика касается его лодыжки. — Я не собираюсь. Я хочу тебя, бритишбой.

Чарльз смотрит в свою тарелку.

— Нет, посмотри на меня. Я никуда не уйду, и я буду присматривать за тобой, слышишь?

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты за мной присматривал, — говорит Чарльз, но Эрик прерывает его.

— Я покажу тебе все, что ты когда-либо хотел увидеть. Мы состаримся вместе, ты и я. Я выжму эту страну досуха и мы отправимся в какое-нибудь другое славное место.

Чарльз не знает, хочет ли он, чтобы Эрик отъебался или чтобы продолжал говорить. Поэтому он просто говорит: «Хорошо», и режет свой стейк.


	4. Chapter 4

В течение следующей недели случаются три вещи.

Эрик и его банда выносят двадцать шесть тысяч долларов из банка во Фрипорте.

Эрик трахает Чарльза в пятизвездочном отеле в Нижнем Манхэттене.

Мелвин Первис и его агенты убивают Малыша Нельсона в Иллинойсе.

Новость передают, позвонив в Бюро следующим утром, и все в офисе аплодируют. Чарльз неловко стоит в углу, заставляя себя улыбаться.

— Вот видите, мальчики и девочки, — громогласно возвещает Маккоун, — нет ничего невозможного. Продолжайте работать в поте лица, и скоро Леншерр с его ребятами так же сдохнут на обочине.

Очаровательно.

Маккоун продолжает рассказывать. Между Нельсоном и Первисом с его агентами началась перестрелка в поле неподалеку от дороги. Два агента из четырех были убиты, но эта же участь не минула и Нельсона с его подельником.

Первиса навели на место, где скрывался Нельсон: маленький деревенский отель рядом с лесом. Там же были и Диллинджер с Гамильтоном, но они скрылись.

***

Перед тем, как Чарльз рассказывает Эрику, кто именно его невеста, они ругаются. Чарльз сидит на кровати в одной из комнат «Бэк Ярда», а Эрик стоит в паре футов от него.

— Это не твоя забота — волноваться, что они выпустят пулю в мою голову, — говорит он. — Это _моя_ забота. Я сам позабочусь о себе и присмотрю за тобой, хорошо? Так что просто прекрати поднимать эту тему.

Чарльз сидит, ссутулившись и обнимая руками голову.

— Ты живешь одной неделей, Эрик. Ты, мать твою, живешь _одним днем_. Ты думаешь, что ты непобедим. Это не так. Если они добрались до Флойда с Нельсоном, они могут добраться и до тебя. И, черт тебя дери, конечно, это моя забота — волноваться о тебе, кретин. Мы в отношениях, и это то, в чем участвуют _двое_.

Соединив руки в замок за головой, Эрик смотрит в потолок. На его щеках ходят желваки.

— С чего тебе так в этом разбираться? — нависая над Чарльзом, спрашивает он. — Тебе что, попалось печенье с предсказанием, где написано: «Эрика Леншерра застрелят, выпустив ему пулю в лицо»? А? Или ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

Чарльз кусает губу, смотря на свои ладони.

В тот день в Бюро привели нового осведомителя. Засунули его, лягающегося и кричащего, в комнату для допросов.

— Я хочу, чтобы с тобой было все в порядке, — говорит Чарльз.

Эрик вздыхает.

— Я в порядке. Они не могут ждать меня в каждом банке или казино.

— У них есть _осведомители_ , — Чарльз отчаянно жестикулирует. — Ты, может, этого и не знаешь, но у них есть люди, доставляющие _им_ информацию.

Он закрывает глаза и шумно вдыхает.

— Рано или поздно тебя убьют или посадят, и я не хочу присутствовать при этом, когда это случится.

Одним сильным движением Эрик хватает Чарльза за плечи, и Чарльз смотрит на него с испугом и недоумением.

— Что, Чарльз? Что ты такое знаешь, чего не знаю я? Что? Ты работаешь на них или что?

— _Нет!_ — Чарльз пытается оттолкнуть его, схватив за рукава. — Нет, хватит. Прекрати это! — он, наконец, поднимается и отталкивает Эрика прочь. — Это то, что ты думаешь обо мне? Что я подставляю тебе свою задницу, чтобы выпытать что-нибудь о тебе и твоих парнях?

Эрик кажется смущенным, и Чарльз снова толкает его в грудь и зло кричит:

— Ты хочешь знать то, что знаю я?! И нет, это не что-то, что знает каждый, ты, гигантский кусок дерьма, но знаешь что? Моя невеста, женщина, на которой я собираюсь жениться, — Мойра Мактаггерт. Ты знаешь, кто это, знаток?

Обессиленный вспышкой, он падает на край кровати и ерошит волосы на голове.

— Специальный агент Мойра Мактаггерт, — притихшим голосом отвечает Эрик.

Он садится рядом с Чарльзом, сжимая руки между колен.

— Со мной все будет хорошо.

Чарльз издает нервный смешок.

— Все будет хорошо, — повторяет Эрик. — Если мы когда-нибудь не сможем найти друг друга, если что-то произойдет... Если мы не сможем связаться друг с другом, мы встретимся тут. Встретимся в клубе в восемь. Каждый из нас будет приходить сюда ежедневно и ждать, пока не появится второй.

Чарльз поворачивается к нему и, взяв лицо Эрика в ладони, целует.

***

Во вторник одиннадцатого ноября банда Леншерра грабит один из банков в Верхнем Манхэттене.

Осведомитель, которого поймало Бюро, все-таки проболтался, и сейчас Чарльз сидит в Бюро с Лилиан, секретаршей, и молится Богу, Аллаху и Вишну, чтобы Эрик выбрался оттуда живым.

Чарльз слышит голоса и шум и выглядывает в окно: к зданию подъезжают большие полицейские бьюики. Из одного из них Страйкеры вытаскивают мальчишку в наручниках, раненного пулей в плечо. Маккоун, Мойра и Рэй Левин идут следом за ними с пулеметами Томпсона в руках.

Армандо Муньос. Они схватили Армандо Муньоса.

Чарльз смотрит, как они тащат мальчика в здание. Высокий и сильный, он пытается вырваться, и кровь течет по его белой рубашке. Чарльз не может пошевелиться.

— Отведите ублюдка в комнату для допросов, — приказывает Маккоун. — Допросите его и сделайте это по всем правилам — не вздумайте с ним нежничать.

Чарльз холодеет.

Шум, который доносится из коридора, похож на звуки из фильма ужасов.

Армандо вопит, и Чарльзу становится нехорошо. Он слышит рев Уильяма Страйкера:

— Где они?! Где они, мать твою?!

— Они пытают его, — говорит Чарльз Мойре. Она смотрит в сторону. — Они не могут так с ним поступить.

Он встает и идет в коридор, но Мойра хватает его за запястье.

— Оставь их в покое, Чарльз. Это тебя не касается.

Он вырывает руку из ее захвата и указывает на дверь, из-за которой доносятся крики.

— Они не могут так поступать с человеческим существом. Неважно, преступник он или нет.

Мойра просит его остановиться и дать им выполнить их работу, но он выходит в коридор. Чарльз должен остановить их, потому что это неправильно. Потому что это друг Эрика. «Они мне как младшие братья», — сказал Эрик про трех младших членов своей банды.

— Вам нельзя здесь находиться, — Маккоун перегораживает ему путь. За его плечом Чарльз видит Армандо, прикованного к железному столу, и руку Уильяма Страйкера, готовую нажать на рану.

— Вы не можете поступать так! — Чарльз толкает МакКоуна. — Вы должны остановиться.

Уильям Страйкер плюет Армандо в лицо.

— Говори, где они, мерзавец! Говори, или я выпущу еще одну пулю прямо в твою сраную бошку, кусок дерьма.

— Вы не имеете тут никаких полномочий, — говорит Маккоун Чарльзу.

Армандо открывает рот, и кровь льется вниз по его подбородку. Его кожа блестит от пота, и он с трудом выговаривает:

— Я не знаю.

Чарльз отводит взгляд, когда Страйкер засовывает палец прямо в рану.

— Вы убьете его, — Чарльз едва слышит себя среди звуков, которые издает Армандо: стонов пойманного в капкан животного, напуганного и бьющегося в агонии.

— Нет, — говорит Маккоун. — Если он даст нам то, что мы хотим, мы дадим ему то, что нужно ему.

— Я позволю доктору осмотреть тебя, если ты скажешь, где скрывается шайка, — Страйкер бьет Армандо по лицу. Кровь струится из раны рекой, и тяжелые колебания его груди, когда он пытается вдохнуть, делают поток еще сильнее.

— Где Леншерр? — орет Страйкер. — Ты скажешь мне, где Леншерр, или, клянусь, я выбью тебе все зубы и ты будешь сосать мне своим беззубым ртом. Слышишь меня?! Где Леншерр?

Чарльз мечтает оказаться где-то подальше отсюда.

— Он же мучается, черт вас дери! Вы не можете обращаться так с человеком!

— Если вы вмешаетесь, я арестую вас, — Маккоун кладет руку Чарльзу на грудь, удерживая его от рывка вперед.

Армандо произносит это снова и снова — «я не знаю я не знаю я не знаю» — и Чарльзу плохо от мысли, что Страйкер сделает то же самое с Эриком. Он неверяще смотрит Маккоуну в лицо, не понимая, как он может позволить такому происходить. Это происходит в чертовой Америке, стране свободных людей. О сладкая свобода.

— Говори, где он, — Страйкер сжимает пальцами лицо Армандо. Он трясет его за челюсть. — _Скажи мне_!

Рука Армандо бессильно падает на деревянный столик, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то. Он кричит как безумный, когда Страйкер снова нажимает на рану, давя обоими большими пальцами на ее неровные края.

— Хватит! — просит Чарльз. Его голос звучит жалко, а глаза жжет от подступающих слез. Это неправильно. Страйкер повторяет свои прежние вопросы: где Леншерр, где Макаров, где Хоулетт? Он даже начинает допытываться про Диллинджера, и Чарльз не выдерживает:

— Хватит, Страйкер, сукин ты сын! Ты не можешь так поступать с человеком!

На него не обращают внимания. Страйкер-старший пальцами открывает глаза Армандо и удерживает их в таком положении, пока его сын продолжает в бешенстве орать. Армандо едва хватает сил на то, чтобы подавить стон и прошептать:

— Я не знаю. Я не знаю... не знаю, где они...

Чарльз пытается оттолкнуть Маккоуна, уже зная, что ничего не получится, потому что он не сможет остановить обоих Страйкеров в одиночку. Маккоун хватает его за плечо и толкает назад.

— Убирайтесь отсюда. Если вам это не нравится, уходите. Вы не должны быть здесь. Вон.

Чарльз с удовольствием ушел бы, потому что он больше не может этого видеть. Армандо тяжело дышит, и Страйкер кладет руку ему на горло и начинает душить. Второй рукой он все еще давит ему на плечо. Ему на рану.

Чарльз с удовольствием ушел бы, но он не может, потому что он должен прекратить это.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он. — Он не знает, где банда, он бы уже сказал, если бы знал, чтоб вас.

Маккоун смеется.

— Вы ничего в этом не понимаете. Мальчишка скажет нам все или сдохнет от потери крови на этом столе. Если вы не хотите присутствовать при этом, просто _убирайтесь_.

Чарльз рассматривает большой нос Маккоуна и его уродливые очки, а потом переводит взгляд на Армандо. Его тело трясется от боли.

— Вы ненормальные. Это то, что имел в виду Мелвин Первис, когда хотел поговорить с вами о методах? Это вы называете _методами_? Да что с вами, мать вашу, не так?

— Послушайте, Ксавье, мне все равно, кем вы там являетесь, — рычит Маккоун Чарльзу в лицо. — Мне нет дела до того, что вы жених Мактаггерт или сколько там у вас денег в банке. Вы не будете вмешиваться в работу Бюро, вам понятно?

Чарльз отходит назад. Его плечи опускаются, и он вздрагивает от каждого крика Армандо.

— Ему нужен врач, — Чарльз смотрит на свои ботинки и снова на Маккоуна. — Он не будет слишком полезен вам мертвым, не так ли?

Маккоун сверлит его взглядом.

— Не заставляйте меня выводить вас отсюда силой. Это не ваше дело. А сейчас убирайтесь, черт вас дери.

Чарльз хочет плюнуть ему в лицо, сказать чертовому Маккоуну, что он об этом пожалеет.

Но Чарльз ничего не делает. Он прикусывает язык и говорит:

— Без проблем.

В коридоре он игнорирует Мойру, пытающуюся что-то сказать ему. Игнорирует ее руку на своем предплечье и уходит.

Он блюет, убедившись перед этим, что стоит прямо перед парадными дверьми Бюро.

***

Две недели спустя Эрик берет его с собой в Майами, во Флориду.

Там слишком жарко даже для конца ноября, и Чарльз проводит все время в комнате отеля со включенным кондиционером и открытым окном.

Эрик встречается здесь со своими _деловыми партнерами_ , а Чарльз сказал Мойре, что уезжает навестить друга семьи на пару дней. Она извинилась перед ним за то, что случилось с Армандо Муньосом, сказала, что должна была предупредить его еще до начала, потому что она знает, как сильно он ненавидит насилие. Чарльз посоветовал ей забыть об этом.

Он рассказал Эрику, что сделали с Армандо в Бюро Расследований.

— Я не хотел бросать мальчика там, — сказал Эрик. — Его подстрелили, и там было много крови, и я не знал, что делать. Армандо велел мне садиться в чертов автомобиль, пока не подстрелили и меня. Нам пришлось уехать и оставить проклятого мальчишку истекать кровью или умереть в грязных лапах федеральных агентов.

Когда Эрик возвращается со встречи, уже почти девять вечера.

Он в своем лучшем костюме, и он снимает пальто и пиджак, вешает их на дверной крючок. Светло-коричневые кобуры с пистолетами особенно сильно выделяются на фоне белой рубашки и черного жилета.

— Раздевайся, — он поворачивается к Чарльзу.

Чарльз приподнимает бровь. Эрик пристально смотрит на него, стаскивая с плеч ремни кобуры и расстегивая жилет.

— Ты не слышал, что я сказал? Раздевайся. Прямо сейчас.

— Должно быть, встреча не слишком удалась, — Чарльз садится у изголовья кровати. Он стаскивает нижнюю майку через голову и бросает на дощатый пол.

Эрик перестает вертеть в пальцах пуговицы рубашки и поднимает взгляд. Чарльз догадывается, что ему не следовало этого говорить. Эрик подходит к Чарльзу вплотную, сжимает его бедра своими коленями и хватает пальцами за горло.

— Нет. Не тебе говорить об этом.

— Да что с тобой, мать твою?

Чарльз непонимающе хмурится, убирая его ладонь подальше.

— Что, мать мою, со мной? — Эрик, схватив Чарльза за руку, прижимает ее к обитому бархатом изголовью. — Армандо мертв. Ты понимаешь значение этого слова? М е р т в. _Мертв_.

Чарльз, смотря на него, моргает — все это слишком внезапно — и Эрик снова перемещает ладонь ему на горло. Держит его под подбородком, не давая пошевелиться.

— Мальчишку убили. Чертово Бюро Расследований убило чертового мальчишку, и сейчас эти ублюдки со Среднего Запада слишком напуганы, чтобы иметь с нами какие-то дела, потому что они не хотят, чтобы кого-то из _их_ парней убили. Ты слышишь, что я сказал, бритишбой? Армандо мертв, — вторую руку Эрик кладет Чарльзу в волосы, поглаживает его затылок. — А сейчас снимай свою проклятую одежду.

Он слезает с кровати, снимает рубашку через голову и сбрасывает с ног ботинки и носки. Чарльз сидит тихо и пытается дышать, не в состоянии смотреть ни на что, кроме своих колен.

Эрик возвращается, все еще в трусах, и ставит на кровать жестянку с вазелином. Он наклоняется и целует Чарльза в шею, трет большими пальцами его соски.

— Ты все еще слишком одет.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Чарльз. Он не имеет в виду одежду. — Мне жаль, что я не смог остановить их.

Эрик кладет руки ему на талию. Его взгляд смягчается, но челюсти все еще крепко сжаты.

— Мы больше не будем об этом говорить.

Он стягивает белье Чарльза вниз на его колени, и Чарльз сбрасывает его на пол. Открывает рот шире, когда Эрик целует его — грязно, мокро и отчаянно. Эрик трется бедрами о бедра Чарльза, пытаясь коснуться его члена.

— Я собираюсь трахать тебя как можно больше, пока мы тут, — он ведет губами по щеке Чарльза и кусает его за мочку уха. — Сейчас я подготовлю тебя, и потом ты поездишь на мне верхом. Знаешь, что это значит?

Чарльз громко дышит. Одна его рука зажата между их телами, второй он обнимает Эрика за шею и прижимает его к себе.

— Да. Да, я... я знаю, что это значит.

Эрик смеется, отодвигается и разводит его колени. Он готовит Чарльза долго и неторопливо, медленно трахает его тремя пальцами. Чарльз отворачивает лицо в сторону и просит:

— Эрик, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

— Ты готов? — Эрик вылизывает ему ямку между ключицами. Чарльз кивает, и Эрик вытаскивает пальцы, гладит растянутое отверстие. Чарльз стонет — он хочет, чтобы это продолжалось вечно.

Эрик ложится рядом, опирается головой на подушку, и Чарльз смотрит на него, запыхавшийся и потный. Эрик поднимает бровь и указывает на свой член.

— Ты сказал, ты знаешь, что это значит.

— Я знаю.

Чарльз приподнимается на локтях, чувствуя себя растянутым и готовым. Эрик размазывает по члену еще больше вазелина, пока Чарльз устраивается над его бедрами. Головка члена прижата между его ягодиц.

— Я знаю, что это значит, — повторяет Чарльз.

Он опускается вниз, и Эрик глухо стонет, царапает ногтями его поясницу и кусает губы.

— Да, теперь я это вижу.

Чарльз ухмыляется, двигает бедрами, ощущая, как выходит и тут же скользит обратно член, стонет от чувства наполненности и растяжения.

Он балансирует, положив руку Эрику на живот. Мускулы Эрика напрягаются, когда он пытается толкаться навстречу. Чарльз двигается с маленькой амплитудой, сжимает кулак вокруг члена и дрочит себе такими же мелкими движениями.

Через пару минут Эрик перекатывается набок и подминает Чарльза под себя.

— Хочу быстрее, — говорит он.

Чарльз обнимает его ногами за талию, чтобы член вошел еще глубже.

— Gott, блядь, — Эрик накрывает его рот своим, толкается грубо и быстро, опираясь руками по обе стороны от его тела.

Чарльз стонет. Громко дыша, он ищет на спине Эрика что-то, за что можно было бы ухватиться.

— Сильнее, — просит он, и Эрик кусает его губу. Чарльз берет свой член в ладонь.

— Сильнее, — говорит он еще раз. — Трахни меня сильнее, Эрик.

— Тебе недостаточно? — спрашивает Эрик, выпрямляясь. Чарльз кивает, и Эрик закидывает его ноги себе на плечи — член выскальзывает наружу.

Чарльз скулит от неприятного чувства пустоты. Эрик издает что-то, похожее на рычание, устраивая руки на его талии.

— Ты получишь сильнее, — говорит он.

— О боже, — стонет Чарльз.

Кожа шлепает о кожу, и Чарльз закусывает свою руку, чтобы никто не услышал лишних звуков. Чтобы никто не пожаловался на двух педиков, шумно трахающихся за соседней дверью.

Эрик усмехается, сжимая бедра Чарльза до синяков.

— Так рад, что заполучил тебя, бритишбой. Gott, так хорошо. 

Он закрывает глаза и двигается быстрее — прежний ритм теряется, и Чарльз сжимает зубами свое запястье. Его трахают глубоко и сильно — именно так, как Чарльз хочет.

Эрик стонет, повторяет его имя снова и снова, когда кончает. Чарльз чувствует, как горячая сперма течет по его бедрам, когда Эрик вытаскивает член. Он падает на Чарльза, прижимая его своим телом, горячо дышит ему в ухо. Чарльз все еще сжимает свой собственный член и не может пошевелить рукой из-за тяжести Эрика сверху.

— О, — говорит Эрик, когда Чарльз пытается оттащить его от себя за волосы. Эрик улыбается в его шею, легонько кусает, чтобы не оставить следов. — Я помогу тебе с этим.

Он отодвигает руку Чарльза, изгибается и касается его мошонки ртом. Гладит пальцами пятна своей собственной спермы, добирается до отверстия и размазывает ее вокруг. Его язык крошечными движениями вылизывает член и мошонку, и Чарльз стонет, утомленный и почти готовый кончить.

— Давай же, чтоб тебя, продолжай, — говорит он, и Эрик останавливается. Чарльз пихает его ногой в бок. — _Пожалуйста_.

— М-м, как вежливо.

Эрик засовывает в него два пальца и одновременно берет головку члена, уже скользкую от смазки, в рот, посасывает ее. Чарльз настолько переполнен ощущениями, что ему все равно, если их кто-то услышит.

— Да, — стонет он и вцепляется в волосы Эрика, заставляя его взять глубже. Эрик повинуется, и Чарльз зажмуривает глаза. — Да. Боже, да. Блядь, Эрик.

Он кончает и чувствует, как Эрик сглатывает вокруг члена, и без остановки стонет, потный и вымотанный, без сил лежа на большой двуспальной кровати в пятизвездочном отеле в Майами, во Флориде.

Уже четыре утра, но Чарльз не спит.

Он поворачивается и смотрит на сонное, расслабленное лицо Эрика.

— Ты не спишь?

Эрик, не открывая глаз, отвечает:

— Теперь нет.

Он вытягивается всем телом и щурится, и Чарльз смотрит на него в ответ.

— Что? — спрашивает Эрик, поглаживая его руку.

Чарльз пожевывает внутреннюю сторону щеки. Его кожа горячая и липкая там, где Эрик прижат к нему.

— Что побудило тебя заняться этим в первый раз? Грабить банки, — уточняет он, когда Эрик недоуменно моргает. — Ты сказал, что ограбил тот банк в Дюссельдорфе, чтобы оплатить дорогу в Америку, но почему ты продолжил заниматься этим тут?

Эрик устало смотрит в ответ.

— Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? Я не собираюсь писать ночные автобиографические романы.

— Я не прошу тебя рассказывать мне автобиографию, — Чарльз сердито косится на него — они оба дурачатся. — Мне просто интересно.

Эрик вздыхает и переворачивается на спину. Чарльз кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

— Ладно, — говорит Эрик. — Хорошо. Я думаю, в Дюссельдорфе я почувствовал к этому вкус. Когда я приехал сюда, в Америку, мне было совершенно нечем заняться. Мне надо было присматривать за матерью и сестрой. Мы жили в Филадельфии, и там же я встретил Логана и Азазеля. Они настоящие ублюдки, — голос Эрика звучит подозрительно нежно, — но я абсолютно такой же.

Эрик рассказывает дальше. О том, как успешно шли дела в Дюссельдорфе. О том, сколько денег приносило ограбление банков: достаточно, что он смог отправить свою семью жить в Бостон, подальше от этого всего. Так что когда Логан и Азазель захотели к нему присоединиться, он сразу согласился. Потом появились Алекс, Шон и Армандо.

— Мальчишке было всего двадцать. И сейчас он мертв, — снова говорит Эрик, и Чарльз обнимает его одной рукой.

Эрик качает головой и тянется к ночному столику за часами. Он трясет ими у Чарльза перед глазами.

— Уже пять утра. Я граблю банки, потому что могу и потому что умею. А это не так уж и плохо, — он убирает часы. — Это волнующе. Тогда в Германии я был просто одним из тысяч евреев. А тут я... как меня назвали в «Нью-Йорк Таймс»?

Он ухмыляется, и Чарльз закатывает глаза.

— «Плохой, но сексапильный парень». Почему тебе не дали прозвище вроде Красавчика или Малыша? Я не знаю, тебя могли назвать... Эрик Большой Член? Да, мне кажется, это привлечет внимание публики.

Эрик шутливо толкает его, и Чарльз смеется.

— Кем бы тогда стал ты? Мой партнер, Чарльз Членосос?

Чарльз пытается скрыть усмешку и вонзает ногти Эрику в грудь ровно под соском.

Эрик шипит.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — думаю, пора спать.

Он держит данное им слово.

Они трахаются пять раз за три дня, и Чарльз изможден. Эрик берет его в кровати, в ванне, на диване и у стены. Эрик прижимает его к макам на выцветших обоях, держа за задницу и кусая за шею, Чарльз обнимает его ногами за талию, вцепившись руками ему в волосы.

Эрик целует его у отеля, пока водитель такси не смотрит, и говорит:

— Встретимся в клубе в субботу вечером.

Чарльз кивает и сжимает его ладонь.

— Спасибо тебе за поездку.


	5. Chapter 5

В среду Эрик и его парни выносят тридцать тысяч из казино, и Бюро взрывается эмоциями. Маккоун кричит, насколько жалки все агенты без исключения; кричит, что они не в состоянии делать свою работу и что им нужно найти больше осведомителей, подобраться ближе к Леншерру, а не сидеть ровно на своих проклятых задницах в офисе каждый божий день.

Мойра вливает в себя пять чашек кофе за два часа, она очень раздражена.

— Мы поймаем их, — говорит она Чарльзу. — Я это чувствую. И потом мы поженимся. Боже, Чарльз, после всего этого ожидания мы, наконец, поженимся.

Чарльз улыбается, обнимает ее и целует в макушку.

Она не сказала ему про Армандо, но на ее лице этот виноватый взгляд. Уже не в первый раз Чарльз задается вопросом, так ли уж Мойра мила, как он думал.

В субботу все переворачивается с ног на голову.

Эрик отвозит Чарльза в отель, и он нежнее, чем обычно. Бесконечно долго он целует Чарльза, прижимая его к кровати, доводит до неконтролируемых движений и стонов, прежде чем вставляет член и движется, медленно и размашисто, и все, о чем думает, что чувствует и слышит Чарльз — это Эрик.

Он ловит себя на мысли, это ли называют занятием любовью.

В этот раз Эрик уходит первым.

— Извини, но мне пора, — он застегивает рубашку. — Веришь или нет, у меня теперь есть комендантский час.

Чарльз усмехается. Он лежит под покрывалом — еще не слишком поздно, но он устал. Прежде чем уйти, Эрик наклоняется и берет лицо Чарльза в ладони.

— До встречи. Увидимся в понедельник в восемь вечера.

Он целует нежнее, чем должны целовать спешно уходящие любовники. Чарльз не хочет его отпускать.

 

И только полчаса спустя — Чарльз, все еще голый, плавает между дремой и сном — в дверь ломятся громко и по-животному грубо, выбивают ее своими начищенными башмаками. Это агенты Бюро Расследований — у Чарльза леденеет в жилах кровь. Он смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами на Уильяма Страйкера и Рэя Левина, а они смотрят на него. Пулемет Томпсона в руке Страйкера направлен Чарльзу прямо в голову.

— Где Леншерр?! — кричит Страйкер, пока Левин проверяет ванную с браунингом наготове. — Ты скажешь мне, где он, прямо сейчас, или я досыта накормлю тебя свинцом!

Руки Чарльза дрожат, и он не уверен в реальности происходящего вокруг — его бедра все еще в пятнах засохшего семени. Он не может отвести взгляд от ствола пистолета.

— Говори! — гавкает Страйкер. Чарльз моргает, когда ствол утыкается ему в лицо.

— Я... Он ушел. Ушел, — отвечает он.

Страйкер смеется неприятно и холодно.

— Портье позвонил нам всего десять минут назад. Леншерр не мог уйти далеко за это время, ты, ебаный гомик.

О, вот и оно.

— Мойра об этом знает? — спрашивает Страйкер, отходя к боку кровати. Чарльз садится и поднимает руки вверх.

Левин возвращается и с беспокойством смотрит на Страйкера.

— Что _это_ тут у нас, а? — Страйкер ведет стволом томпсона по телу Чарльза вверх и вниз.

Чарльз сглатывает.

— Ничего.

Он не умеет врать как следует и знает это. Страйкер не верит ни единому слову — Чарльз понимает это по его ухмылке. Так же ему не верили и в пятнадцать — тогда Чарльз понял это, пытаясь разжать руки Кейна вокруг своей глотки.

Под прицелом пулемета его заставляют одеться. На него кричат, ствол томпсона упирается ему в спину.

— Я не поверю ни на секунду, что это — ничего, _Ксавье_ , — говорит Страйкер. — Ты кто, постельная игрушка Леншерра? Он платит тебе за это дерьмо, педик? Наденьте на него наручники, Левин.

Его руки выкручивают и сковывают за спиной, и Чарльз отвечает:

— Нет, сегодня я встретил его впервые.

Это выводит Страйкера из себя и он выплевывает еще несколько оскорблений, связанных с ориентацией Чарльза.

Его заталкивают на заднее сиденье бьюика. В одиннадцать вечера на улице ни души, но Чарльзу кажется, что на него смотрят сотни пар глаз. Будто целый город проснулся только затем, чтобы понаблюдать, как его увозят.

И он знает, что за этим последует.

*** 

Чарльза приковывают к стулу в комнате для допросов и звонят Мойре, Маккоуну и Страйкеру-старшему.

Мойра-Мойра-Мойра-Мойра.

Чарльз, потный от страха, смотрит на свои колени и не поднимает головы, когда Уильям Страйкер говорит ему:

— Слушай сюда, кусок дерьма.

Его заставляют посмотреть вверх, грубо дергая ладонью за волосы и удерживая голову в этом положении. Страйкер еще молод, но его лицо так же сморщено от злобы, как у его отца.

— Ты слушаешь меня, Чарли? — спрашивает Страйкер и отпускает Чарльза, только когда тот говорит «да».

Он меряет шагами комнату для допросов, пока Левин охраняет входную дверь. Кроме них в здании никого нет.

— Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — спокойно говорит Страйкер. Он останавливается напротив Чарльза, скрестив руки, и Чарльз разглядывает его кожаные ботинки и полоски на его костюме. Страйкер берет его за подбородок и с силой сдавливает пальцами щеки. Кулаки Чарльза сжимаются, когда он продолжает:

— Или ты начинаешь говорить сам, или мы вытащим это из тебя.

Армандо мертв. Они сделали то же самое с Армандо, и теперь он мертв.

Чарльз спрашивает себя, где же сейчас Эрик. Хоть бы со своей бандой — со своей _семьей_. Вслух он говорит:

— Мне ничего не известно. Я встретил его в гей-клубе сегодня вечером.

Страйкер качает головой, фыркает и низко смеется. Он достает что-то из кармана. Это складной нож, и когда из него выщелкивается лезвие, Чарльз сжимает зубы.

— Я готов простить тебе твое вранье, принимая во внимание, что уже так поздно, — говорит Страйкер. Чарльз чувствует во рту вкус желчи, кожу покалывает от страха. Страйкер резко бьет его по лицу.

Голову Чарльзу откидывает в сторону, он с трудом дышит, видя, как лицо Страйкера искажается в отвратительной ухмылке. Страйкер кладет нож на стол рядом с ними.

— Мы добьемся, чего хотим, не так ли? Посмотрим, сможем ли мы выбить правду из твоего хорошенького гейского ротика, прежде чем мы выбьем из него зубы, а?

Чарльз ничего не отвечает.

— Я посчитаю это за согласие, — говорит Страйкер. — Сейчас ты мне _подробно_ расскажешь о том, как ты познакомился с Эриком Леншерром. Ты выдашь мне каждый клочок информации, который у тебя есть на этого человека и на его подельников.

Он опирается на предплечья Чарльза и давит всем телом — вес отдается тупой болью в костях.

— Надеюсь, все пройдет аккуратно и чисто, — Страйкер наклоняется ближе. — Для Мойры и так будет достаточно тяжелым известие, что ее жених — сосущая хуи шлюха. Сосущая хуй _Леншерра_ , помимо всего прочего. Не вынуждай меня сделать так, чтобы ты предстал перед ней в моче и крови.

Чарльз выпрямляет спину настолько, насколько может, как только Страйкер отходит в сторону.

— Я уже сказал — я встретил его в гей-клубе сегодня вечером. Потом мы поехали в отель.

Страйкер, сузив глаза, обдумывает его слова.

— Когда именно он сообщил тебе, кто он такой?

Чарльз моргает, делает вид, что вспоминает.

— После того, как мы оказались... вовлечены в сексуальные действия.

Вряд ли его посадят за нарушение законов против содомии. Страйкер одаривает его тревожным взглядом — Чарльз едва подавляет улыбку, вызванную этой маленькой победой.

— Расскажи мне, как он завязал с тобой знакомство в этом гей-клубе.

Страйкер ставит перед Чарльзом стул спинкой вперед и садится на него. Опирается руками на спинку и в ожидании поднимает бровь.

— Он купил мне выпить, — говорит Чарльз.

Страйкер продолжает смотреть.

— Он купил мне выпить и спросил, хочу ли я хорошо провести время. Я сказал «да». Он отвез меня в отель.

— Я не верю тебе, — говорит Страйкер. Он поднимается и отбрасывает стул в сторону. Чарльз готовится к пощечине или удару, который его, без сомнения, ожидает в ближайшем будущем.

Уильям Страйкер — просто мелкая сошка, жестокий человек, который получает удовольствие, унижая других. И так уж вышло, что сегодня очередь Чарльза — он вытянул несчастливый билет.

Его бьют в челюсть так сильно, что он ударяется затылком об стену.

Чарльз кашляет кровью, выплевывает ее, и она течет вниз по подбородку. Вязкая, как горячая смола, кровь запекается и липнет к губам, и на вкус она как жженая медь. Чарльза рвет желчью прямо на брюки.

— Жалкое зрелище, — замечает Страйкер, хватая Чарльза за волосы и приподнимая его голову. — Не можешь выдержать один удар? Ну и ну, Чарли. Ты не настроен повеселиться сегодня ночью, не так ли?

Оказывается, что нет, Чарльзу не до веселья.

Под давлением Страйкера Чарльз вынужден вдаваться в подробности того, как он отсасывал Эрику Леншерру. Его бьют по лицу столько раз, что он теряет счет, и, может быть, оно и к лучшему. Он унижен, с него течет, как с мокрой собаки, разве что это кровь, а не вода.

И тут приходят остальные.

Когда входит Мойра, наступает тишина.

Ум Чарльза, в котором безумно пульсирует «не выдавай Эрика-не выдавай Эрика-не вздумай трепать языком», замолкает, когда он поднимает взгляд и через слипшиеся ресницы видит Мойру, стоящую в дверном проеме.

Настенные часы показывают 00:39.

— Скажи мне, что это неправда, — просит Мойра.

Остальные агенты предусмотрительно выходят и ждут за дверью. Мойра стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит этими печальными карими глазами. Чарльз не хочет ранить ее, но ведь она всегда хотела ранить Эрика.

— _Мне очень жаль_ , — говорит Чарльз, и Мойра тоже дает ему пощечину.

Она смотрит, не отрываясь, на кровь на своей ладони, и переводит взгляд на Чарльза.

— И сколько же это продолжалось? — Мойра вся дрожит, и в этом они с Чарльзом похожи.

— Только сегодня, один раз.

Близится Рождество, так что это продолжается уже четыре месяца.

Он лгал ей на протяжении семи лет, и ему кажется, что Эрик — долгожданное вознаграждение за все эти годы.

Мойра неверяще качает головой, ее глаза блестят от слез, и Чарльз хочет протянуть руку и дотронуться до нее, но не может. Металлические наручники натирают кожу на запястьях, когда он пытается пошевелить руками, и, так или иначе, она просто оттолкнет его.

— Это из-за меня?

Чарльз смотрит на нее с нежностью — настолько, насколько это возможно, будучи в слезах, поту и подсохшей крови.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я люблю тебя, Мойра, правда люблю, — и сейчас он не лжет. Но он любит ее не так. Не так, как мужчина должен любить женщину. — Но я не влюблен в тебя, дорогая. И никогда не смог бы.

Она матерится — то, чего она никогда раньше не делала.

— Блядь, да пошел ты, Чарльз! — кричит она. — Сколько лет своей жизни я потратила на тебя? И ради чего? Ради чего!?

— Мне очень жаль, — повторяет Чарльз. Он не может предложить ничего взамен.

Она снова качает головой.

— Ты погубил _все_. А ведь мы могли быть счастливы.

Чарльз не находит, что ответить. Мойра выпрямляется.

— Мне больше нечего тебе сказать. Я надеюсь, что они, мать твою, выбьют из тебя все, что нужно. Я надеюсь, они постараются как следует.

Она уходит, и Чарльз готов рвать на себе волосы. Но он не может. Он сжимает ладони в кулаки и пытается продавить ногами кафельный пол.

Уильям Страйкер возвращается, на этот раз со своим отцом и Маккоуном, и Чарльз закрывает глаза. Он представляет, что это все скоро закончится, его отпустят и все будет хорошо.

— Итак, — начинает Уильям Страйкер. Чарльз не открывает глаз. — Ты любишь сосать члены, м? Как думаешь, твои дружки предпочли бы, чтобы зубы тебе больше не мешали?

То же самое они сказали Армандо. Чарльз поднимает взгляд для того, чтобы взглянуть Страйкеру прямо в глаза.

Становится только хуже, когда он отказывается отвечать на вопросы.

Он действительно не знает, где живут, пребывают или скрываются Эрик и его парни, или какие там еще слова кричат ему Страйкер и другие агенты.

После ударов по лицу на его скулах и переносице остаются порезы от острых краев обручальных колец. Уильям Страйкер вытаскивает щипцы, и Чарльз кричит сквозь зажимающую его рот руку, когда ему вырывают ноготь указательного пальца.

Боль жжет и раздирает настолько, что невозможно описать. Страйкер-старший бьет его по лицу и приказывает ему взять себя, мать его, в руки. Ладонь Чарльза дрожит. Он смотрит на свой палец — на багряно-розовую рваную мякоть — и пытается дышать, сжав зубы и откинув голову назад. Его палец гудит от боли, похожей на удары тока. Или огонь, который никак не потухнет.

— Говори, или к тому времени, как мы закончим, у тебя не останется ни одного ногтя.

— Я не знаю, — стонет Чарльз. Это смесь рыдания и мольбы, и все, чего он хочет — это Эрик. Чарльз хочет Эрика и напиться, чтобы забыть все, что тут происходит.

— Пожалуйста, я не знаю. Это была случайная связь. Ошибка. Это был грех, и я заплатил за него, пожалуйста.

Теперь он умоляет — жалкое подобие образованного и богатого человека, которым он был еще пару часов назад.

— О нет, — говорит Страйкер-младший, — мы с тобой еще и близко не закончили, дорогуша.

 

***

Его отпускают почти два дня спустя — ранним вечером понедельника. На часах четыре, и Чарльза выпинывают из здания Бюро без каких-либо обвинений на руках, потому что они ничего не могут доказать и они уже достаточно повеселились.

У Чарльза два сломанных пальца и семь вырванных ногтей. Все лицо в ранах, ребра ноют, и он укачивает правую руку, прижав ее к груди. Единственное, чего он хочет — поскорее убраться отсюда.

В госпитале Чарльз платит достаточно, чтобы ему не задавали вопросов. С него смывают кровь, зашивают раны и накладывают на пальцы шины. Остальные три — два на правой руке и один на левой — протирают антисептиком, отчего Чарльз шипит, и слезы снова катятся у него из глаз. Поврежденные пальцы туго заматывают бинтами.

Медсестра говорит, что у него шок. Врач предлагает ему остаться на ночь для наблюдения, но Чарльз отказывается и уходит.

Вот только получается, что ему больше некуда идти.

Он берет такси до дома, и Мойра открывает входную дверь. Даже не посмотрев на него, она выкидывает сумки и чемоданы на крыльцо и говорит:

— Тебе здесь больше не рады. Даже не пытайся вернуться.

Годы дружбы выброшены прочь.

Чарльз кричит таксисту, чтобы тот подождал и помог донести чемоданы до машины.

В семь вечера Чарльз вспоминает, что они с Эриком договаривались встретиться в клубе «Бэк Ярд» в восемь. Он дает водителю адрес и даже не заставляет его припарковаться на расстоянии — ему больше нечего терять.

Грегори смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза. Чарльз топчется на проходе, пытаясь занести внутрь все свои вещи.

— Можно мне где-то это оставить? Например, в гардеробе или где-то еще?

Грегори кивает, все еще не отводя взгляда от его разбитого лица, и, наконец, отвечает:

— Да. Да, Чарли, разумеется. Я помогу тебе, давай.

Чарльз переодевается в чистую одежду в кабинке туалета и осматривает себя в зеркале. Ему наложили шесть швов на порез под правым глазом и четыре на правую бровь. Он весь в ссадинах, но его зубы на месте, хоть и ноют от боли.

Эрик незаметно подходит к нему в 20.03, и за час в баре Чарльз уже успел напиться. У Эрика на лице его привычная усмешка, предназначенная специально для Чарльза. Она исчезает, когда Эрик, наконец, замечает его внешний вид.

— Боже, Liebling.

Издав отвратительный икающий звук, Чарльз сползает со стула.

Он обнимает Эрика за талию и прячет лицо на его груди: кожу приятно холодит мягкая ткань рубашки. Чарльз — жалкий плачущий педик, который когда-нибудь научится вести себя по-мужски, но только не прямо сейчас.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет Эрик и гладит его по волосам. Раны жжет и саднит, когда в них попадают слезы. Глаза Эрика осматривают его с ног до головы, в них — злость, беспокойство и _боль_.

— Кто с тобой это сделал?

Чарльз обнимает Эрика крепче, хотя его пальцы сводит от боли. Он вжимается в шею Эрика и дышит. Пальцы Эрика осторожно массируют его ноющий затылок.

Его ласкает Враг Общества № 2, один из самых опасных людей в Соединенных Штатах, но ему все равно. Ему хорошо как дома.

— Кто сделал это с тобой? — снова спрашивает Эрик. Он почти рычит, но его руки нежны. — Чарльз, Schatz, скажи мне.

Что-то в Чарльзе ломается от этого ласкового обращения. Он с трудом отвечает:

— Бюро.

Руки Эрика замирают, и все его тело напрягается. Чарльз знает, что на них смотрят люди, но ему все равно. Его пальцы дрожат от обжигающей боли, но он не хочет их разжимать.

— Я увезу тебя отсюда.

Эрик берет руки Чарльза в свои и отводит их вниз.

— Нет, нет, — спешит сказать Чарльз, — нам нельзя ехать в отель, они... они выследят нас.

Эрик смотрит на его пальцы — на шины и обматывающие их бинты.

— Нам и не нужно в отель. Сейчас ты отправишься со мной и немного поспишь, а потом расскажешь мне, что случилось.

Чарльз не может отказаться, хоть это и кажется началом конца. Он говорит, что его сумки в гардеробе, потому что Мойра вышвырнула их.

Эрик сжимает зубы.

Он помогает Чарльзу забраться в такси, приносит его вещи и бросает водителю:

— Если ты отвезешь нас в Миддлтаун, не задавая вопросов, я заплачу тебе сотню.

До места два часа езды, поэтому Эрик устраивает голову Чарльза у себя на коленях и просит его поспать. Чарльз меряет взглядом спинку переднего сидения и пытается дышать спокойно и ровно.

Он засыпает, когда огни города остаются позади.

***

Чарльз просыпается на руках у Эрика, когда тот несет его через сад к обветшалому трехэтажному дому. Все окна заколочены, и похоже, что дом скоро снесут.

Эрик кричит кому-то вытащить из машины сумки; Чарльз снова кладет голову ему на плечо и закрывает глаза.

— Все хорошо. Теперь все будет в порядке, — слышит он голос Эрика.

Эрик приносит его на второй этаж и, поцеловав в макушку, укладывает в постель. Расстегивает и снимает с него рубашку, пальцами гладит багровый синяк у него на ребрах. Потом развязывает ему ботинки и снимает их вместе с носками. У Эрика жесткое выражение лица, и Чарльз не хочет думать о том, что происходит в его голове.

Эрик раздевает его догола.

— Ляг со мной в постель, — просит Чарльз.

Эрик молчит.

— Пожалуйста.

— Я вернусь через десять минут, — Эрик гладит его бедро.

Чарльз хватает его за руку, как напуганный ребенок. Держа его за запястье, он повторяет:

— Пожалуйста.

Эрик смотрит на него.

— Хорошо.

Он раздевается до белья и ложится рядом, касается носом его волос и ртом его шеи. Дотрагивается до ссадин, и Чарльз охает. Эрик хочет отстраниться, но Чарльз удерживает его руку на месте.

— Все хорошо. Просто... держи меня так, ладно?

Чарльз не спал в постели уже несколько дней.

Он просыпается от тусклого света, светящего через шторы. Свет грязно-желтый, и в нем видна пыль, танцующая в воздухе. Рядом никого нет.

Дом ледяной — Чарльз закутывается в одеяло, морщась от боли и жжения в пальцах, и выбирается из комнаты в коридор.

Все, что попадается ему на глаза, в плачевном состоянии. Ковер пропитан дождевой водой и протерт до дыр — Чарльз чувствует босыми ногами опасно неровное дерево половиц. Он видит ржавые гвозди и оторванные обои, слышит лай собаки, доносящийся с первого этажа. На лестнице Чарльз сталкивается лицом к лицу с каким-то светловолосым мальчишкой.

— О, — говорит Чарльз.

Мальчик скрещивает руки на груди и поднимает бровь, и Чарльз хочет сказать «привет», но не успевает.

— Эрик! — кричит мальчишка куда-то вниз. Он осматривает Чарльза сверху донизу, и его рот ухмыляется вокруг сигареты. — Твой мальчик проснулся. Судя по его виду, над ним хорошо поработали. Что ты с ним сделал, затрахал его до полусмерти?

Чарльз морщится.

Эрик подходит к ним и смотрит на мальчишку, как на идиота. Он пихает его в руку и говорит:

— Заткнись и иди помойся. Ты воняешь как свинья.

Мальчишка только ухмыляется, и Эрик закатывает глаза. Его взгляд становится мягче, когда он смотрит на Чарльза; протянув руку, Эрик помогает ему спуститься вниз.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он, придерживая Чарльза за талию.

Чарльз кивает.

— В порядке.

Эрик берет его за руку и ведет в одну из комнат: там пахнет сыростью и скрипят от ветра тонкие стены. Эрик усаживает Чарльза на диван — ткань с цветочным узором порвана, торчащие пружины впиваются в ноющее тело.

— Тебе холодно? — спрашивает Эрик, теребя пальцами край одеяла. Чарльз вновь кивает.

— Место просто ужасное, — Эрик поднимается и помешивает угли в камине. Зажигает спичку и кидает ее в кучу щепок, раздувает огонь.

— Надеюсь, так будет лучше. Но я ничего не обещаю.

Чарльз улыбается ему. Он разматывает одеяло, ждет, пока Эрик усядется рядом, и накрывает их обоих. Чарльз сворачивается рядом с Эриком и прижимает ноги к груди.

— С кем это я только что столкнулся?

— Алекс, — Эрик обнимает Чарльза за плечи. — Дерзкий маленький сквернослов. Но он еще ребенок, он всему научится.

— И он нормально относится к тому, что мы... ты понимаешь, — Чарльз делает неопределенный жест рукой.

— Если бы ему что-то не нравилось, он бы давно получил пулю в голову.

Чарльз ухмыляется и тут же перестает, потому что ему сейчас больно и это. Эрик поворачивается к нему с усмешкой — Чарльз видит знакомый шрам над его верхней губой. Шрам особенно заметен, потому что на нем не растет щетина.

— Мне страшно, Эрик.

Эрик вздыхает, берет руку Чарльза и держит ее в своей.

— Ты расскажешь мне, что произошло? — Эрик гладит его большой палец. — Или ты еще не готов?

В коридоре нарастает шум голосов. Чарльз смотрит на их руки.

— Ты собираешься прекратить?

— Прекратить что? — Эрик хмурится.

— Грабить банки. Казино. Что угодно.

— Нет, Чарльз. Пока все останется как есть.

Чарльз вытаскивает руку из его захвата и смотрит на огонь. Изразцы времен Викторианской эпохи покрыты пятнами сажи.

Чарльз не реагирует на прикосновения Эрика к его телу.

— Они искали тебя, — Чарльзу нехорошо от воспоминаний об Уильяме Страйкере. — Они искали тебя, Эрик, а нашли меня. В том номере в отеле.

Его руки трясутся, сломанные пальцы болят. Эрик обнимает его плечи еще сильнее, и Чарльз не понимает, в чем смысл всего этого разговора.

Он рассказывает Эрику, что произошло. Что Страйкер делал с ним и какие вопросы выкрикивал ему в лицо. Он говорит Эрику, что это был тот же самый агент, который издевался над Армандо. Рассказывает, как его били и били без конца, как выдергивали ногти из пальцев, а все из-за того, что Эрик грабит банки. Из-за того, что Эрик грабит казино.

Эрик бледнеет и выглядит очень расстроенным.

— Это все моя вина.

Чарльз зло смотрит на него.

— Ты шутишь? — спрашивает он. Эрик вопросительно поднимает бровь. Чарльз невесело хмыкает. — Они держали меня там почти два дня. Они заставляли меня мочиться в ведро под прицелом пистолета. У меня все болит, Эрик. Мне больно даже сидеть тут и говорить с тобой, а ты мне говоришь эту ерунду _о себе_?

— _Ты_ же сам завел сейчас речь обо мне, — Эрик повышает голос — Чарльз не в настроении для этого дерьма. Он хочет забраться в постель и лежать там всю следующую неделю и не думать о том, что его партнер — знаменитый на всю страну преступник. Не думать о том, что все в Бюро только и ждут счастливчика, который найдет Эрика и выстрелит ему в голову.

Плечи Чарльза поникают.

— Забудь, — говорит он. — Я просто подумал, это заставит тебя лучше понять ситуацию, черт возьми.

Он смотрит на лицо Эрика и продолжает:

— Неужели это тебе действительно так важно? Присваивать чужие деньги?

— Ты же знаешь, что все иначе, — Эрик качает головой. — Ты знаешь об этом, так что не начинай снова.

Чарльз вздыхает.

— Я не хочу спорить с тобой. Я только хочу знать, что это для тебя значит.

— Что? О чем именно ты говоришь?

Чарльзу нравится думать, что, если бы с ним общались только ради секса, он не знал бы всего, что он знает об Эрике Леншерре, и не сидел бы сейчас в его объятиях в доме, скрипящем от ветра и пахнущем плесенью.

— Что для тебя значу я, — говорит он, чувствуя боль в груди. — Что для тебя значим мы.

Эрик хмурится.

— Я не понимаю.

— Я потерял _все_ , Эрик. У меня больше нет дома и невесты. Как только мои родители узнают, их у меня тоже больше не будет. Ты, этот вонючий дом и швы на моем лице — все, что у меня осталось.

Вздыхая, Чарльз смотрит на свои изуродованные пальцы.

— Мне нужно знать.

Ему нужно знать, стоило это того или нет.

Вместо ответа Эрик целует его в висок.

— Ты знаешь, что значит «Schatz»?

Чарльз не знает, и рука Эрика, мимолетно погладив его живот и грудь, дотрагивается до его лица. Эрик улыбается ему легко и искренне.

— Это значит «любовь». Любовь, Schatz. Ты для меня — весь мир, бритишбой.

Чарльз знает, что это глупо, но все равно спрашивает:

— Достаточно большой мир, чтобы остановиться? Чтобы перестать грабить банки?

Эрик не двигается — эмоции покидают его лицо.

— Достаточно, чтобы заботиться о тебе. 

— Но не достаточно, чтобы заботиться о себе самом.

Если подумать, Чарльз должен быть счастлив. Зная, что Эрику не все равно.

Он должен быть счастлив, но не может. Не может быть счастливым, зная, что за Эриком Леншерром ведется охота и однажды ему выпустят пулю в лоб.

Эрик пытается поцеловать Чарльза, но Чарльз не дает ему, поворачивая голову вбок.

— Я хочу спросить тебя о том же, — говорит Эрик. — А что это значит для _тебя_?

Чарльз просто не верит тому, что слышит.

— А что ты думаешь?

В этот раз он отвечает на поцелуй. Эрик держит его лицо в ладонях, слишком больших, но все так же нежно касающихся поврежденной кожи, и Чарльз позволяет спору затухнуть. В очередной раз.

В течение следующих нескольких часов Чарльз знакомится со всеми остальными членами банды. Он все так же лежит, свернувшись под одеялом рядом с Эриком, когда в комнату практически вбегает Алекс Саммерс, а следом за ним — Шон Кэссиди. У второго яркие рыжие волосы и бледная кожа, и он ухмыляется Эрику в лицо, что вызывает у Чарльза улыбку.

Эрик кричит им всем проваливать отсюда, прекратить бездельничать и заняться чем-то полезным — например, постирать свои грязные вонючие шмотки. Он злится еще больше, когда появляется Азазель Макаров, держа в руках поднос с напитками, и говорит:

— Все самое лучшеe для mal’chik’a Эрика, да, Эрик?

— Убирайся отсюда.

Чарльз улыбается Азазелю, осматривает его и замечает шрам над его левым глазом.

— Серьезно, Азазель, — продолжает Эрик. — Убирайся.

Когда заходит Логан Хоулетт, Чарльз, сидя на коленях у Эрика, целует его шею и гладит по волосам.

— Что у нас тут, ужин и зрелище, — говорит хриплый голос. — Как насчет этого?

Логан принес два блюда с чем-то, похожим на жаркое. Чарльз дергается от неожиданности, чувствуя себя оленем в свете фар приближающегося автомобиля. Эрик отодвигает Чарльза в сторону и с угрюмым видом сжимает кулаки. Видя это, Логан торопливо добавляет:

— Эй, не обращайте на меня внимания, ребята, продолжайте.

— Что вам непонятно, когда я говорю «убирайтесь»? — спрашивает Эрик, выбираясь из-под одеяла и выдергивая из рук Логана тарелки. — Вы все идиоты? У вас амнезия или что?

Логан приподнимает бровь, и тут Чарльз узнает в нем того самого человека, который был с Эриком в ночь их знакомства в клубе.

— Я просто принес вам ужин, приятель. Нет нужды так злобно реагировать, хотя это и нормальное для тебя поведение.

Чарльз смеется, а Эрик смеряет его мрачным взглядом. Логан ухмыляется.

— Просто выметайся. Если бы я не был так голоден, я бы бросил эти чертовы тарелки тебе в лицо. Вон. И скажи остальным держаться от нас подальше.

— Все в порядке, успокойся, — Логан приподнимает обе ладони, будто пытаясь его успокоить. — Ш-ш-ш-ш. Увидимся позже, Чак.

Чарльз машет ему рукой, и Эрик кричит «Вон!» снова, хлопая за ним дверью со всей силы. Петли дребезжат, и пыль поднимается в воздух. Эрик ставит тарелки на старый кофейный столик — судя по его виду, здесь повсюду древесные черви.

— Этот дом — ебаный цирк, — бормочет Эрик, садясь на диван.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующей неделе идет снег — близится Рождество. Эрик и его банда решают затаиться на все праздники. И Чарльз, и Эрик договорились не дарить друг другу подарки. Эрик еврей, а Чарльз почти не покидает дом, да и куда ему идти в незнакомом городе.

Но остальная часть банды празднует. Они приносят восьмифутовую ель и устанавливают ее в углу гостиной, украшают мишурой и стеклянными игрушками, и каждый раз, когда Эрик бросает в ту сторону взгляд, он недовольно морщится.

— Просто представь, что это ханукальный куст, — Логан толкает его локтем в бок. — Кто знает, может Санта принесет чего и тебе на Рождество.

Эрик отвешивает ему шлепок по руке.

В Рождественское утро Чарльз осматривает свои синяки — они стали багрово-желтыми. Его пальцы на пути к выздоровлению.

Эрик целует Чарльза влажно и глубоко и обхватывает ладонью его член.

— Ах, — Чарльз стонет, когда Эрик двигает бедрами, входя еще глубже.

Эрик кусает его за шею, и Чарльз зажмуривает глаза.

— Лучший подарок, что я когда-либо получал.

Эрик медленно дрочит ему, ласкает головку и снова ведет рукой вниз, давит большим пальцем у основания. Это так неторопливо и хорошо, что пальцы на ногах Чарльза поджимаются от каждого движения.

Эрик давит пальцами на его шею, оставляя следы. Он метит свою территорию в доме, полном других мужчин, и Чарльз почувствовал бы раздражение, если бы не был так возбужден.

У него теперь больше следов на ключицах и шее, чем осталось после Бюро на лице.

— Эрик, — Чарльз выгибается от очередного сильного толчка.

— Что? — спрашивает Эрик, дотрагиваясь носом до нежной кожи за его ухом. — Чего ты хочешь, бритишбой? Ты хочешь кончить, м? Я угадал?

Чарльз низко стонет. Их рты неловко соприкасаются, и Эрик двигает рукой быстрее. Его толчки тоже ускоряются, он движется резко и неглубоко, так, что трясется кровать.

— Да. Вот так. Боже, да.

Чарльз кончает себе на живот, все его тело дрожит, и он выдыхает имя Эрика, позволяет ему грубо трахать себя. Вскоре Эрик тоже кончает, горячо дышит ему в шею и кусает его, чтобы подавить свой стон.

Чарльз слишком смутно осознает действительность, чтобы почувствовать всю боль от укуса, и ему все равно. Эрик виновато зализывает покрасневшую кожу.

— Счастливого Рождества, — говорит он, откатываясь вбок.

Чарльз переворачивается на спину, стараясь не задеть шины на пальцах. Эрик улыбается и целует его, намного мягче, чем раньше, гладит пальцами его запачканный спермой живот.

— Счастливой Хануки, — отвечает Чарльз. — Эрик Большой Член.

Эрик тычет пальцем ему под ребра и смеется — Чарльз издает что-то, похожее на писк. Это самое лучшее Рождество в жизни Чарльза, и он проводит его в старом разваливающемся доме, полном преступников.

***

Чарльз наблюдает, как ребята из банды Эрика разрывают бумагу на подарках: плохо упакованный табак и зажигалка с гравировкой, фляги и что-то небольшое в коричневой упаковочной бумаге. Шон приносит эту коробку Чарльзу. Внутри — пистолет, и Чарльз с удивлением вертит его в руках.

Видя это, все смеются — они, видимо, ожидали чего-то подобного. Чарльз оставляет пистолет на кофейном столике.

Когда все подарки открыты, Логан бросает Эрику на колени маленькую коробочку. Эрик недоуменно косится, но Логан говорит:

— От всех нас. Надеемся, ты теперь будешь брюзжать поменьше.

В коробке ключи от Харли-Дэвидсона RL 45, который припаркован прямо перед домом, и выражение, которое появляется у Эрика на лице, можно увидеть очень нечасто.

На следующий день они несутся на новом мотоцикле со скоростью семьдесят миль в час, и на них нет шлемов. Чарльз прижимается к спине Эрика и вдыхает запах его черной кожаной куртки; холодный зимний ветер свистит у них в ушах.

Канун Нового 1933 года Чарльз встречает пьяным: в желудке горячо от старого хорошего виски. Двое самых младших членов банды пускают фейерверки в саду, и на две мили от их дома в любом направлении нет ни души.

***

В середине января Эрик и его банда решают вернуться к работе.

— Все будет прекрасно, — говорит Эрик. Остальные уже садятся в машину — это Дюзенберг J, одна из самых быстрых в округе. — У нас есть в этом небольшой опыт, как тебе известно, Liebling. Мы знаем, что делаем.

Чарльз кусает губу, и Эрик продолжает:

— Будь осторожен, хорошо? Собаки учуют, если кто-то придет, и у тебя пистолет наготове, верно?

— В плечевой кобуре, что ты дал мне, — кивает Чарльз.

Эрик целует его в щеку. Немецкая овчарка по имени Саксон сидит у ног Чарльза, и Эрик наклоняется и гладит ее между ушей.

— Ты свое дело знаешь, не так ли? — говорит он ей.

Саксон лижет его лицо, и Чарльз заставляет себя улыбнуться.

Логан сигналит в клаксон и кричит:

— Эй, голубки, у нас тут вообще-то есть работа. Вы можете пообжиматься, когда мы закончим.

Эрик не обращает на это никакого внимания.

— Так что не волнуйся, — говорит он Чарльзу. — Поцелуй на удачу?

Чарльз раздраженно вздыхает и притягивает Эрика к себе.

Он не придает значения вою и свисту из машины, просто держит Эрика так крепко, как только может, пока тот не вырывается и не машет ему на прощание.

На этот раз все заканчивается хорошо.

Чтобы скрасить часы ожидания, Чарльз играет с собаками и слушает льющуюся из граммофона музыку Шопена. Он задремывает под мерное потрескивание пластинки с Коппером — шестимесячным щенком бигля — на коленях, и как раз в это время раздается рев мотора и хлопанье дверьми.

Эрик потный и злой, и Чарльз отчаянно хочет его коснуться, только чтобы ощутить, что он жив. Хочет настолько, что позже, перегнувшись через край кровати, позволяет Эрику делать с ним все что угодно. Эрик, вцепившись в его бедра, трахает его несдержанно и грубо.

После Чарльз бессильно растягивается рядом с Эриком. Он представляет, как Бюро взбесится после месячного затишья, и смеется.

***

В следующий раз так им не везет.

Чарльз стоит у окна наблюдая, как ребята выбираются из машины, и взгляда на лицо Алекса ему достаточно, чтобы понять: что-то пошло не так. Того факта, что возвращается на одного человека меньше, определенно достаточно, чтобы сказать: что-то пошло не так.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, стоя в дверях.

Алекс молча идет мимо, Шон бросает на ходу:

— Азазель.

Чарльз провожает его взглядом и пропускает момент, когда Логан помогает Эрику выбраться из машины. Правый рукав его рубашки оторван и завязан вокруг его бицепса, и вся оголенная кожа — от запястья и до плеча — покрыта ржаво-коричневыми разводами крови.

Чарльз в ужасе сглатывает. Он сбегает по скрипящему крыльцу и бежит через сад, останавливается в паре футов от машины и спрашивает снова:

— Что случилось, Эрик?

Эрик молчит. Он смотрит себе под ноги и не поднимает взгляда на Чарльза, но вместо него отвечает Логан:

— Азазеля убили выстрелом в голову. А этому Граучо попали в руку.

Эрик все еще молчит и старается не смотреть по сторонам. Чарльз сверлит взглядом его голову.

— Отведи его в дом и найди мне набор для оказания первой помощи, — просит он Логана. — Я буду ждать на кухне.

Это самое чистое помещение в доме, но даже там стоят грязные тарелки с остатками еды и стаканы с водой недельной давности — Чарльз убирает их со стола. В это время неделю назад они пили водку с Азазелем, и Азазель рассказывал ему про Россию.

Чарльз приносит полотенца и таз с горячей водой, а Логан помогает Эрику зайти внутрь.

— Садись на стол, — говорит Чарльз Эрику, и, видя его недовольный взгляд, повышает голос: — Сейчас же.

— Куда это положить? — Логан указывает на аптечку.

Чарльз выхватывает ее у него из рук.

— Уходи, если не хочешь попасть под горячую руку.

— Все в порядке, приятель, я уже ухожу, — Логан, приподняв ладони, отступает в коридор. — Пойду проверю ребят, пока вы тут разбираетесь.

Эрик садится на стол и свешивает ноги. Чарльз достает из аптечки бинты и спирт. Разматывает повязку, пытаясь не смотреть на то, как рука Эрика дрожит и напрягается от боли.

— Ты уже вытащил пулю?

Он с трудом выдерживает вид раны — маленькое отверстие и пылающая красная кожа вокруг; свежая кровь заливает коричневые разводы и попадает Чарльзу на пальцы.

Эрик кивает.

— Ты должен очистить ее спиртом.

— Я в курсе, — Чарльз откупоривает бутылку. Он вытирает кровь с пальцев полотенцем и колеблется, прежде чем перевернуть бутылку над раной.

— Ты же знаешь, что будет жечь?

Эрик хмуро смотрит на него и, сжав челюсти, кивает. Он запрокидывает голову назад и зажмуривается, когда спирт льется в рану и на кожу вокруг. Спирт смывает кровь, течет по руке, становясь розоватым, и впитывается в полотенце на столе.

Чарльз отставляет бутылку, смачивает ткань в теплой воде в тазу и промокает ей рану — воспаленная кожа натягивается и обвисает от его движений. Эрик дышит с трудом, будто ему приходится напоминать себе о надобности вдыхать и выдыхать, кровь из раны течет беспрестанно, как слезы.

— Прости.

— Все в порядке, — выдавливает Эрик сквозь зубы.

На другой кусок материи Чарльз выливает спирт, прикладывает его к ране Эрика. Он чувствует, как под его рукой сокращаются мышцы - кровь от этого течет еще сильнее, оставляя на белой ткани медные грязные пятна.

Кухня наполняется стойким больничным запахом — этиловым спиртом и металлическим ароматом старой крови. Чарльз разматывает бинт.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он в третий раз, обертывая руку Эрика не слишком туго.

— Мы взяли двадцать две тысячи из банка в Уайт-Плейнс. А снаружи нас уже ждали люди из Бюро. Мы устроили перестрелку, но я не знаю, попали ли мы в кого-то. Я только знаю, что они выстрелили Азазелю в затылок, и он упал лицом на мостовую.

Чарльз заканчивает перевязку и берет ладонь Эрика в свою. Он не отнимает руку, и Чарльз одновременно хочет и не хочет, чтобы причиной этому была боль в ране.

— Я не мог пошевелиться и пялился на него так долго, что меня тоже подстрелили. Боже, — он трет глаза ладонью, — ты видел когда-нибудь сквозную рану в голове?

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Чарльз.

Красное пятнышко на бинтах, сначала крошечное, теперь разрастается во все стороны, и Чарльз вытаскивает еще один бинт из аптечки.

— Он мертв, — говорит Эрик.

Чарльз не знает, что ответить. Он продолжает бинтовать его руку, пока белые бинты не перекрывают пятна крови.

— Мне очень жаль, Эрик.

— Это была она, — плечи Эрика вздрагивают. — Я видел ее лицо, когда она убила Азазеля. Ствол винчестера на фоне ее темных волос, а ниже — широко раскрытые глаза Азазеля и отверстие на месте носа и рта.

Чарльз знает, о ком говорит Эрик, еще перед тем, как тот упоминает имя. И от этого Чарльз чувствует себя так, будто его ударили ногой в живот.

***

В течение последующих дней Эрик делает вид, что рядом никого не существует. Он спит на своей здоровой руке, отвернувшись от Чарльза, и проводит время один, и все, что Чарльзу остается — занимать себя беседами с Логаном и парнями.

— Если тебе кажется, что он слишком сильно хандрит, то ты просто не видел его после случая с Армандо, — Логан курит сигару, сидя на диване справа от Чарльза. Он закрывает «Дракулу» — книгу, которую читал. — После того, как Эрик вернулся из Майами. Он винит во всем себя, в этом его беда.

Чарльз поглаживает кончики своих поврежденных пальцев — ногти на них только начинают расти.

— Он не должен следить за каждым — это не его забота.

— Попытайся сказать это ему в лицо, — Логан смеется, выдыхая дым изо рта. — Он самая большая курица-наседка из всех, что я встречал. Хотя, наверное, «медведица» тут больше подойдет. В общем, Чак, я хочу сказать, что он сделает все что угодно, чтобы защитить свое. Друзей, семью и так далее. Ты это наверняка уже понял.

Чарльз кивает и берет Коппера — щенка, сидящего у его ног, — себе на колени. Гладя его по спинке, он думает, чем же Эрик занят прямо сейчас.

— Так что, — Логан наклоняется над столиком и сбрасывает пепел в пепельницу, — если что-то случается с тем, что он считает своим, это его вина. И я думаю, что знаю, где он сейчас.

— Где? — Чарльз поднимает бровь.

Он ожидает, что Логан скажет что-то вроде «плачет в туалете» или «пишет в своем розовом дневничке, лежа под одеялом», но Логан говорит:

— Он на улице, учит Тилибома и Тарарама драться. Довольно бессмысленно, если вспомнить, что каждый дурак сегодня носит при себе пистолет, но он будет заниматься этим так или иначе.

Логан оказывается прав.

Они тренируются в саду, и Чарльз наблюдает за ними в окно, держа Коппера на руках. Эрик играет роль боксерской груши, подняв руки в воздух, а Алекс ударяет по ним со всей силы.

«Не самое лучшее занятие для человека с огнестрельной раной в руке», — думает Чарльз.

Этой ночью он обнимает Эрика со спины, кладет ладонь ему на поясницу и вжимается лбом в его шею.

Неделю спустя инстинкты матери-медведицы внутри Эрика пробуждаются еще раз.

Казалось, что он, наконец, пришел в себя — держал Чарльза за руку той ночью, выглядел и вел себя на следующий день совсем как раньше. Но в субботу утром Чарльз получает свежую «Нью-Йорк Таймс», и на ней значится крупными заглавными буквами: «ФЕДЕРАЛЬНЫЙ АГЕНТ НАЙДЕН МЕРТВЫМ».

Он забывает, что еще минуту назад гладил ротвейлера по кличке Атлас, и, не мигая, смотрит на газету. Ребята играют в карты в гостиной — идет дождь, и никто не хочет промокнуть в доме, холодном, как склеп.

Чарльз читает, водя пальцем по строчкам, и ему кажется, что у него случится сердечный приступ. Из репортажа становится ясно, что речь идет о специальном агенте Уильяме Страйкере, именно он был найден мертвым пятничной ночью.

Тело агента Страйкера нашли в переулке Бруклина — оба его колена были прострелены. Ему отрезали язык и всунули в рот три его собственных пальца. В животе была огнестрельная рана, и Страйкер умер предположительно от потери крови. Еще один выстрел сделали ему в голову, там же нашли записку, прилепленную прямо к свежей крови: «ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЮ: НЕ ТРОГАЙТЕ МОЕГО».

— Что это за дерьмо? — спрашивает Чарльз, входя в гостиную. Он трясет газетой, и на него смотрят, неохотно отрываясь от блэк-джека.

— Что это? Может кто-то мне потрудится объяснить? М, может быть, _Эрик_?

Он подходит, шлепает Эрика газетой по щеке и бросает ее на пол. Эрик поднимается, перенеся вес на здоровую руку.

— Давай поговорим об этом снаружи.

— С чего бы это?

Остальные смотрят на Чарльза, как на сумасшедшего.

— Почему бы нам не поговорить об этом тут? По-моему, это достаточно важная тема для каждого.

Он не знает, должен ли он быть _настолько_ зол и взволнован. Эрик убил человека, который покусился на то, что Эрик считал своим. Чарльз не знает, чувствует ли он себя оскорбленным или польщенным, но результат всего этого — убийство. Уильям Страйкер был не тем человеком, по которому скорбят, но, так или иначе, он мертв.

Эрик, схватив Чарльза за локоть, пытается вытолкнуть его в коридор, но Чарльз не поддается. Он подбирает газету и машет ей перед лицами Логана, Алекса и Шона.

— Это не нормально. Вам, может, и _кажется_ , что защищать таким образом _дорогих вам людей_ — в порядке вещей, но это не так. Кто-нибудь знает, почему?

Эрик пытается прожечь взглядом дырку в его затылке. Чарльз смотрит на них всех, без особой надежды ожидая, что кто-то поднимет руку и ответит, но они молчат.

Они просто недоумевающе смотрят, и даже Логан кажется выбитым из колеи.

— Это не в порядке вещей, потому что так вы оказываетесь все выше и выше в списке тех, кому Бюро собирается вышибить мозги. Вы сами приближаете вашу смерть. Вам понятно?

Никто не отвечает, так что Чарльз качает головой и бросает газету на кофейный столик, толкая ей карточную колоду и рассыпая карты.

— Ладно. Урок окончен, — говорит он и выходит.

Он слышит «Что это было за дерьмо?», произнесенное голосом Алекса.

Эрик идет следом за ним и со всей силы хлопает за собой дверью гостиной.

— Что, блядь, с тобой не так? — негромко спрашивает он. Чарльз готов поспорить, что остальные трое сейчас подслушивают с другой стороны двери.

— Что не так со мной? — с сарказмом переспрашивает Чарльз. — Иногда я спрашиваю себя, кем ты, мать твою, себя возомнил.

Эрик глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, сжав кулаки.

— Этот человек участвовал в убийстве Армандо и пытал тебя.

— Это не значит, что ты должен был убивать его. Пойми, я ценю твою заботу обо мне, но я не могу оценить насилие и убийства, возложенные на алтарь этой заботы.

— Почему бы не воспринимать это как деяние во имя установления вселенской справедливости? — в голосе Эрика издевка. — Если тебе так больше нравится. Он был ублюдком, так что я был ублюдком по отношению к нему, и теперь он мертв.

У Чарльза пропадает дар речи, но почти сразу возвращается.

— Если тебе нравится смотреть на это с такой точки зрения, то ты сам станешь следующим, кого убьют. Ты, идиот, вообще думал об этом?

— Мне, что ли, извиниться перед тобой? — спрашивает Эрик, широко разводя руки. Из-за бинта на плече его больная рука кажется бесформенной. — Нет уж, я не собираюсь этого делать, Чарльз. Я не буду извиняться за то, что я сделал с этим человеком. Он заслуживал вещей и похуже.

— Ты не _бог_ , Эрик, — Чарльз повышает голос. — Ты не можешь решать, кто чего заслуживает или нет.

Эрик почти взрывается.

— Он мучил тебя, черт возьми! — кричит он. — Если ты не хочешь воспринимать это, как мою месть ему за это, то и не надо. Воспринимай это, как мою месть за то, что он мучил меня. Мне плохо, когда плохо тебе. Я защищаю и буду защищать тех, кто мне важен, и пусть каждый знает, что с ним произойдет, если он поднимет на них руку.

Чарльз вступает в заранее проигрышное сражение каждый раз, когда спорит с Эриком.

— Только попробуй выкинуть что-нибудь такое еще раз, — говорит он. — Ты слышишь? Потому что это твое последнее предупреждение. Боже, почему ты не какой-нибудь бухгалтер или секретарь.

Чарльз уходит, прежде чем Эрик успевает что-то ответить, и прежде чем он сам потеряет выдержку и ударит Эрика в лицо.

Он не обращает внимания, когда ночью Эрик залезает к нему в постель и целует его шею и висок.

— Прости меня.

Эрик просит прощения после каждого поцелуя, не останавливается, пока не добирается до плеча. Он становится на колени и ведет губами по руке Чарльза, целует его в бок и бедро, но Чарльз никак не реагирует.

В конце концов Эрик сдается.

Он спит на здоровой стороне, другой обняв Чарльза за поясницу. Чарльз чувствует, как рука Эрика сжимается в кулак — это происходит постоянно, когда он спит.

 

***

Логан говорит Эрику, что им пора сделать перерыв — подождать, пока рука Эрика хоть немного заживет. От напряжения рана может раскрыться снова, а они не могут рисковать его жизнью.

Он не преувеличивает — кровь постоянно просачивается через бинты, и все простыни теперь в несмываемых коричневых пятнах.

Шестнадцатого марта они возвращаются к работе.

Восемнадцатого марта Алекс и Шон стоят в гостиной, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и почесывая в затылке. Наконец, Алекс говорит. Говорит Эрику, что они уходят. Что с них хватит, что это было здорово и все такое, и они очень благодарны за все, что Эрик для них сделал, но им уже достаточно. Они взвесили все «за» и «против», и теперь, когда Армандо и Азазеля больше нет, они хотят уйти.

Эрик расстроен, но скрывает это за привычной злостью.

Если мальчишки бросят его, у него останется только Логан.

Если они уйдут, эта страница его жизни закончится.

— Он мне как отец, которого у меня никогда не было, — говорит Алекс.

— Согласен, — отвечает Шон. Из сада, где Эрик палит по деревьям, доносятся щелчки затвора. — Разве что у меня был отец. Эрик мне как отец, который никогда не уходил из семьи к моей учительнице миссис Карвер, когда я был в третьем классе.

Щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк.

У каждого из щелчков свое эхо, и Чарльз надеется, что Эрику скоро надоест.

— Ты очень важен этим детям, — говорит он, выходя в сад. Эрик прицеливается и выпускает одну за другой четыре пули в ствол вяза. Останавливается, чтобы перезарядить револьвер.

— Тогда почему они решили уйти?

Он выпускает еще две пули в другое дерево: дырки от них похожи на два маленьких глаза.

— Они не остались бы с тобой навсегда, Эрик, — тихо говорит Чарльз. — Каждый ребенок рано или поздно покидает родительское гнездо.

Эрик опустошает барабан, стреляя в белую мишень на дальнем дереве.

— Но они не просто дети. Они часть моей семьи. Члены семьи должны держаться вместе.

От этих слов у Чарльза появляется тянущее чувство в животе.

На скамье лежит еще один пистолет — Эрик берет его и прицеливается.

— Им страшно, — Чарльз засовывает руки в карманы пальто. — Они через многое прошли, и им только двадцать один. Они должны сами решить, что для них лучше, пусть даже это будет многомильная дорога до Кубы.

— Они не могут просто так взять и уехать, — говорит Эрик. Его рука дрожит, и он не попадает в цель. Отбросив пистолет, он усаживается на траву по-турецки. Сжимает голову ладонями и продолжает: — Они не могут.

Чарльз садится рядом, проверив, нет ли рядом собачьего дерьма, и берет Эрика за руку.

— Тебе не остановить их, дорогой, — до этого он ни разу не использовал нежные прозвища в отношении Эрика. — Я знаю, что тебе тяжело принять это, но это их решение.

Он пропускает пальцы Эрика между своих.

— Ты знаешь, что они мне сказали?

Эрик трясет головой, смотря в сторону.

— Они сказали мне, что ты им как отец.

Эрик сжимает зубы, и Чарльзу очень не хочется расстраивать его.

— Хоть ты и капризный сукин сын, Эрик, но они любят тебя.

Через неделю Эрик обнимает мальчиков на прощание, и Чарльз знает, как он не хочет их отпускать. Чарльз знает, как Эрик ненавидит демонстрировать привязанность, и видит, как он с трудом крепится, просит их следить за собой и не забывать мыться. Хорошо проводить там время, найти себе прелестных кубинских девушек и, наконец, потрахаться.

Чарльзу тоже грустно прощаться с ребятами. Он обнимает их и хлопает каждого по спине.

— Эрик гордится вами, — говорит им Чарльз.


	7. Chapter 7

Сразу после их отъезда дом кажется еще больше, чем был.

Логан начинает приводить сюда девушек, а Эрик — брать Чарльза в город. Они обедают в ресторанах и ходят в кино, целуются на заднем сидении машины посреди пустой автомобильной стоянки.

Не слишком романтично, но таков уж Эрик, и Чарльз совсем не против.

Иногда они обсуждают Алекса и Шона. Чарльз, Эрик и Логан сидят в гостиной, окруженные собаками, и Чарльз слушает истории обо всех мальчишках, включая Армандо.

— Алекс — просто ненормальный, — говорит Логан, отхлебывая пиво. — Однажды — помнишь, Эрик? — однажды, в одно из самых первых ограблений, он ужасно перенервничал и начал палить в стену, когда я похлопал его по плечу.

Чарльз улыбается и склоняется в объятия Эрика, Саксон кладет голову на его ногу.

— Боже, а Армандо, — продолжает Логан. — Мальчишка умел пить.

Они все — не слишком образцовая, но семья, и Чарльз, сам того не заметив, стал ее частью. Рука Эрика обнимает его, и он пьет дорогое шампанское прямо из горлышка бутылки в старом паршивом домишке, вымокшем от дождя, — он никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее.

Но Эрик все еще не оправился. Иногда Чарльз замечает, как он смотрит в сторону ныне пустующего третьего этажа. Как он идет наверх и бродит по пустым комнатам. Белье на постелях там все еще в беспорядке — с последней ночи, которую Алекс и Шон здесь провели.

Как-то он застает Логана с Эриком за беседой — они вспоминают Азазеля. Внезапно Чарльз понимает, что Эрик теперь теряет все так же, как когда-то потерял он сам.

Чтобы развеселить его, Чарльз предлагает им всем сходить в кино на новый фильм с Кларком Гейблом. Поехать на денек в город и развеяться.

Они занимают места в углу последнего ряда — никто не обращает на них внимания. Чарльз держит Эрика за руку на протяжении всего фильма и даже не смотрит на экран — гладит пальцами вены и шрамы, думает о времени, проведенном вместе — уже восемь месяцев. Уже восемь месяцев Чарльз влюблен в этого упрямого и смешного человека.

Фильм заканчивается.

Заканчивается и все остальное.

Они возвращаются на стоянку — всего в двух переулках от кинотеатра — вокруг них толпы народа, они почти пришли.

Почти пришли, если бы не внезапный звук выстрела из пистолета.

Чарльз теряется в шуме и панике. Бег до машины превращается в неясное пятно из воплей и характерного рыка автомата Томпсона. Эрик хватает Чарльза за руку и силой засовывает его в автомобиль. Он кричит Логану заводить мотор и ехать, просто ехать. Так быстро, как только возможно. Куда угодно — домой, во Флориду, в Калифорнию, на Аляску. «Просто вези нас, мать твою, отсюда прочь!» 

Они в машине, и из-за головокружения Чарльз ничего не видит. Он только держится за руку Эрика и дышит, дышит.

На скорости восемьдесят миль в час их выносит из Бруклина. Грохот выстрелов остается позади. Логан выжимает максимальную скорость — сто десять миль в час — и Чарльзу кажется, что он летит на крыльях прочь из Нью-Йорка.

Заднее стекло машины осыпается, пробитое пулей, и Чарльз пригибается к полу.

Они теряют своих преследователей на забитых черными кабинами такси улицах. Преследователи — без сомнения, агенты Бюро. Джон Маккоун, Рэй Левин. Мойра Мактаггерт — охотится за мужчиной, укравшим ее жениха, Джонатан Страйкер — за человеком, убившим его сына.

Чарльз смеется.

Ветер продувает машину насквозь и бросает челку ему на лицо, и он смеется.

— Им нас не достать! — восклицает он, отпуская руку Эрика и сжимая спинку переднего сидения.

Логан с ухмылкой оборачивается, Чарльз улыбается ему в ответ. Он чувствует себя поразительно живым и возбужденным, и, наверное, именно так чувствуют себя после удачного ограбления Эрик с ребятами.

Теперь это ощущает и он.

Чарльз смотрит на Эрика с глупой ухмылкой на лице, потому что теперь он понимает всю прелесть.

Теперь он точно понимает.

Но все, что он видит, когда оборачивается — Эрика, всем весом привалившегося к задней двери, и его рука там же, где Чарльз оставил ее, — вытянута вдоль его тела. Вторая зажимает живот.

Его рубашка в красных пятнах, а серая ткань пиджака — в грязно-коричневых. Рука почти черная от крови, текущей сквозь пальцы, в выразительных светлых глазах — животный страх.

Чарльз не может дышать.

— Эрик.

Нет.

Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.

Пуля угодила ему в живот.

Бюро Расследований засадило пулю ему в живот.

Эрик смотрит ему в глаза, легкий ветер ерошит волосы на его макушке, и Чарльз, громко выдыхая, наклоняется вперед. Берет руку Эрика в свою, накрывает второй ту, что на животе.

— Нет. Нет, мы унесли ноги. Мы выбрались оттуда, Эрик. Все позади.

Эрик с Логаном играют с ним злую шутку.

Это кетчуп. Томатный соус, который Логан умело закрепил под рубашкой Эрика.

Машину встряхивает, когда Логан поворачивает, и Эрик кашляет.

Кровь стекает по его подбородку, пенится в уголках рта.

— Все в порядке. Я в порядке, Schatz. Все будет хорошо.

Все будет хорошо.

Их руки липкие от крови, в воздухе снова этот отвратительный медный запах.

— Прекрати, — просит Чарльз. Он держит лицо Эрика в ладонях, багряные пятна скрывают под собой веснушки. Скрывают весну, которую видит в них Чарльз, под густой алой кровью.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, — снова просит он.

Это не должно было случиться.

Они поужинали и отправились в кино.

А сейчас они должны были вернуться домой, закрыться в спальне и заняться сексом. Заняться любовью.

Они должны были провести вечер так же, как проводит его любая пара в этом забытом Богом городке. Такие вещи не случаются со счастливыми парами.

Чарльз плачет — слезы текут по его лицу, капают с подбородка прямо Эрику на рубашку, и он слышит неясный стук собственного сердца.

— Чак, у вас там все в порядке? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Логан.

Он жмёт на автомобильный гудок — звук отдается громом в ушах Чарльза — и тут Эрик тоже начинает плакать.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не плачь, — Чарльз стирает его слезы большим пальцем. С трудом вдыхает и целует его, чувствуя вкус меди, соли и попкорна из кино.

Во всем этом виноват Чарльз.

А ведь он даже не смотрел фильм.

Он отклоняется, и Эрик гладит его по волосам, нежно проводит костяшками ладони по его щеке.

— Нет, — просит Чарльз и целует его. Целует лоб и щеки, смазывает с них пятна крови.

Нет, с Эриком все будет в порядке.

Эрик притягивает его голову ближе к своему лицу.

— Посмотри на меня, Schatz, — глаза Эрика большие и влажные, и их цвет — холодно-серый-бледно-голубой одновременно. В этих глазах все еще есть надежда. Они все еще жизнерадостные — как и всегда — и Чарльз задыхается от плача, когда Эрик говорит:

— Я люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю, мой бритишбой.

— Я знаю, — голос Чарльза срывается, его руки дрожат. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста...

Пожалуйста, не делай этого.

— Чак? Эрик? — спрашивает Логан.

— Все будет хорошо, — Эрик закрывает глаза и тяжело дышит. Чарльз смотрит вниз — Эрик пытается зажать рану в боку.

Чуда не произойдет.

Кровь сохнет в морщинках его губ.

Они довезут Эрика до дома, и Чарльз зашьет рану в его животе зубной нитью и старой швейной иглой.

Он поправится.

Все будет хорошо.

— Мы планировали состариться вместе.

Они умрут глубокими стариками в их собственном доме где-то в Южной Америке. Венесуэла. Колумбия. Боливия. Или в какой-нибудь стране, оканчивающейся на «а»: Аргентина, Гвиана.

У Эрика останется маленький шрам на животе, похожий на ожог от сигареты, и они, видя его, будут вспоминать, как Бюро чуть было не достало их.

Чуть было не.

Чарльз рыдает. Он полностью теряет контроль над собой.

— Мы провели так мало времени вместе, — говорит он. — Ты обещал мне, что все будет хорошо.

 _Мы оба знаем, как это закончится_.

Нет, мы не знаем.

Эрик обнимает Чарльза за шею. Морщинки собираются вокруг его глаз, когда он улыбается и отвечает:

— Я знаю. Я знаю, Чарльз.

Весь мир Чарльза рушится на заднем сиденье дюзенберга, несущегося со скоростью сто миль в час.

Слезы душат его, и он не может говорить.

Отвратительный жалкий спазм сжимает его дыхательные пути каждый раз, когда он пытается произнести хоть слово.

— Я люблю тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы это так закончилось, — Чарльз плачет. — Они не заберут тебя у меня. Они не смогут.

Эрик целует его — это конец всему.

Внезапно — после показа кинофильма — мир Чарльза взрывается.

— Ты заставил меня почувствовать жизнь, Чарльз Ксавье, — их лбы прижаты друг к другу.

Чарльз улыбается сквозь слезы, чувствуя соль на губах.

— В тот день, когда я впервые тебя увидел. Ты и твои губы, голубые глаза и британский акцент.

— Когда я вижу тебя, мне кажется, будто я чего-то да стою, — говорит Эрик.

Плечи Чарльза вздрагивают от тяжелых вздохов — кажется, что каждый орган стонет от нехватки кислорода. Кажется, что он задыхается — будто его ребра сжимаются вокруг легких, а сердце бьется в желудке и в глотке одновременно. Будто каждая часть его тела пытается остановиться и замереть. Остановить мир, чтобы ничего не случилось.

— Пожалуйста, Эрик. Пожалуйста, не уходи. Не так.

Не так.

Не на заднем сиденье автомобиля, везущего их прочь из Нью-Йорка.

Не с пулей в животе, выпущенной из оружия федерального агента.

— Прости, — говорит Эрик. — Я люблю тебя. С тобой все будет хорошо, Liebling. Schatz, я люблю тебя. Мы увидимся снова. Я обещаю тебе, бритишбой.

Он ухмыляется, произнося это дурацкое прозвище, и Чарльзу приходится улыбнуться в ответ.

Все будет в порядке.

Изо рта Эрика хлещет кровь, но все будет в порядке.

Глаза Эрика закрываются.

— Нет, — просит Чарльз.

Он держит голову Эрика — тяжелый мертвый вес в его руках. Ветер треплет волосы и бросает челку ему в глаза, и Чарльз кричит:

— Нет, вернись! Нет, Эрик! Я все исправлю, пожалуйста, вернись.

Он отпускает его лицо и гладит его живот — ладони тут же пачкаются в липкой крови, голова Эрика падает ему на грудь.

Тело Чарльза не слушается его.

Чарльз все исправит.

Эрик больше никогда не обнимет его.

Чарльз все исправит.

Чарльз даже не следил за сюжетом фильма.

Он просто хотел порадовать Эрика, ведь Эрик так любит фильмы с Кларком Гейблом.

***

Они хоронят его на заднем дворе.

У дерева с двумя пулевыми отверстиями, похожими на крошечные глаза.

Они привозят мраморную статую льва и ставят ее там, где должна быть голова — если бы она не была шести футами ниже. Они покупают семена нарциссов — весенних цветов — и сажают их по обе стороны от мраморного льва.

Чарльз не думал, что дом может стать еще более пустым, чем был, но он стал.

Как-то Логан приводит девушку по имени Кайла — она индианка и очень мила. Логан говорит, что они хотят отремонтировать дом. Вернуть его в первоначальное состояние, стереть следы разрухи и плесени. Все кончено, здесь больше не скрываются преступники.

Эта страница книги действительно дописана. Банда Леншерра больше не совершит ни одного грабежа.

Иногда Чарльзу интересно, что думают обо всем этом в Бюро. Но он не хочет, чтобы они знали, что сделали. Не хочет, чтобы они чувствовали себя удовлетворенными.

Спустя три недели после того, как Эрика больше с ними нет, Логан дает Чарльзу адрес миссис Эдди Леншерр.

— Тут ехать около четырех часов, — Логан хлопает Чарльза по плечу. — Автострада J. Я уверен, эта женщина просто не может дождаться встречи с тобой.

Чарльз садится рядом со львом — осторожно, чтобы не повредить желто-оранжевые цветки нарциссов. Держа бумагу с адресом в одной руке и ключи от машины в другой, он рассказывает Эрику, что собирается навестить его мать. Мать и его младшую сестренку.

Он освобождает руки и прижимается ими к земле.

Они могли взять от этой жизни все.

Они стояли на вершине мира, но одна пуля сбросила их вниз.

Логан вытер кровь с лица Эрика мокрым полотенцем. Чарльз не смог себя заставить сделать это.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорит Чарльз.

Он хочет вернуть и изменить все те моменты, когда он злился из-за того, что больше не играет роли. Не играло роли никогда. Он хочет стереть их все и вернуться обратно на старт — к Максу Эйзенхардту.

Он останавливается у дома Эдди Леншерр в два часа пополудни в воскресенье.

Это большой побеленный дом в деревне в нескольких дюжинах миль от Бостона. Он словно ожившее воспоминание из детства Чарльза в Озерном краю, и Чарльз представляет, как Эрик с любовью выбирал его для своих родных.

Эдди Леншерр — маленькая женщина шестидесяти лет, и когда она открывает дверь, Чарльз видит на ее лице слишком знакомое ему недоуменное выражение.

У нее такие же прямые брови, такие же холодные глаза и тонкие губы. Она спрашивает с акцентом:

— Могу я вам помочь?

Чарльз пытается сглотнуть комок в горле.

— Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье, — говорит он.

Этих слов достаточно, чтобы недоумение на лице Эдди сменилось радостью, и она притянула его в крепкие объятия.

Чарльз даже не собирается спорить, когда она говорит:

— Входи, mein Schatz, входи же.

Schatz.

Дом чист и красиво обставлен; Чарльз вот уже месяцы как не сидел на удобном диване.

Эдди устраивается рядом с ним и берет его руки в ладони.

— Что привело тебя сюда, Чарльз? — спрашивает она. — И где ты потерял моего мальчика? Придется отшлепать его — за последние недели от него не пришло ни одного письма.

Чарльз смеется.

Он никогда не увидит Эрика и его мать вместе. Он никогда не увидит лица Эрика, когда Эдди начнет рассказывать про его детские годы.

Плечи Чарльза опускаются — он не знает, как сказать ей об этом.

Он смотрит на ее милое лицо и на ее седеющие каштановые волосы, и говорит:

— Мне так жаль, миссис Леншерр, — кусает губу, чтобы не заплакать, и повторяет: — Мне так жаль.

Она, прикрыв рот рукой, в ужасе смотрит на него.

Ее сын мертв.

Ее маленький сынишка.

Ее глупый, глупый маленький сын.

Чарльз обнимает ее, и она плачет в его плечо. Он гладит ее по волосам и шепчет утешительные слова, хотя по его собственным щекам катятся большие холодные слезы.

Она рассказывает обо всем сестре Эрика — Аде — красивой семнадцатилетней девушке с волосами ниже плеч и румянцем на щеках — и кажется, что весь дом стонет от боли утраты.

— Вот, Schatz, ты возьмешь это с собой, — говорит Эдди, доставая фотоальбом. Она листает страницы, и на каждой из них — фотографии Эрика.

Они все черно-белые и в сепии — под некоторыми из них подписано «Макс». Чарльз чувствует, как ребра сжимают его легкие.

— Я не могу взять его, миссис Леншерр. Он ваш сын. Я не могу отнять у вас его фотографии.

Она трясет головой и прижимает альбом к его груди, пока он, наконец, не берет его.

— О, Herzchen. Ты бы знал, что он писал о тебе в письмах.

 

«Мама, я кого-то себе нашел. Тебе он понравится. Он британец. У него большие голубые глаза, мама».

— Даже не сомневайся в этом, молодой человек, — говорит она. — Мой сын любил тебя больше всего на свете. Даже больше, чем свою старую глупую мать.

Чарльз не знает, жалеет ли он, что приехал.

«Мама, кажется, я влюбился. А как вы с папой чувствовали любовь»?

У него теперь — все фотографии Эрика. От самых детских до последнего года.

«Мама, помоги. Я боюсь напугать его».

Чарльз познакомился с матерью Эрика и его сестрой, но теперь он так грустит, что не уверен, стоило это того или нет.

Он прощается, целует Эдди и Аду в щеку, и его карманы набиты письмами Эрика.

— Не забывай писать мне, хорошо? — просит Эдди. — Тебя любил мой мальчик. Так что ты и мой мальчик тоже, и я хочу знать, как ты поживаешь.

Он кивает.

— Да, да, конечно, я буду писать. По крайней мере, раз в месяц, обещаю.

Она улыбается и обнимает его — ее руки поразительно крепки для такой маленькой леди.

— Не будь таким Dummkopf, — говорит она. — Иди и живи своей жизнью, Schatz. У твоих ног весь мир, все, что тебе нужно сделать — понять, как жить в нем одному.

Чарльз не хочет понимать, как жить в нем одному.

У его ног весь мир, но с Эриком они держали этот мир в руках.

***

Чарльз рассматривает буквы на львиных лапах, и уже почти ночь, так что ему приходится подсвечивать себе свечой.

Логан и Кайла наблюдают за ним через кухонное окно.

Они проделали огромную работу с домом. Первый этаж больше не воняет старыми трубами, а подвал, наконец, сухой и чистый.

— Я и не знал, что ты был таким сентиментальным дураком.

Когда Чарльз перечитывает надпись у подножия статуи, у него в груди что-то набухает, как надувной шар. Он кладет руки на землю и водит ими, не обращая внимания на грязь, и кажется, что они с Эриком так близко, что полтора метра почвы между ними ничего не значат.

Несколько месяцев назад Чарльз сказал, что им всем известно, как заканчиваются такие истории. Что им известно, как это произойдет. Что Эрика заберут от него. Заберет пуля или полицейский автомобиль. Но, несмотря на это, ему тяжело. Тяжело так, что, кажется, Чарльз не справится с этим.

«Мама, я так его люблю. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Я хочу сделать его таким счастливым, что он забудет обо всем плохом. Таким счастливым, что он забудет, что мир нас ненавидит».

Неважно, был ли мир у их ног или в их руках, потому что мир их ненавидел.

Чарльз пакует чемоданы в конце июня.

Двадцать восьмого июня — ровно два месяца с того дня.

Самое тяжелое — встать на колени перед могилой Эрика и сказать «прощай». Чарльз прощается с прахом и землей, а не с тем красивым человеком с фотографий в его карманах, но все же он говорит:

— Прощай. Я знаю, что ты всегда со мной. Но... тут, где ты покоишься, Liebling, Schatz — прощай.

Логан заключает Чарльза в крепкое медвежье объятие.

— Пиши мне, понял? Ты знаешь адрес этой сраной дыры, и я хочу быть в курсе, что ты где-то там, что ты жив, Чак. Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты совсем раскис.

Чарльз складывает в чемодан простыни, на которых спали они с Эриком, и уезжает. Он пересекает Атлантику и покупает дом с тремя спальнями в десяти минутах езды от Уитби.

Дом небольшой, но славный. Сад расположен с южной стороны, а скрипящие половицы напоминают ему о Миддлтауне.

Но он пустой.

Интересно, чем заняты в эти дни Алекс и Шон?

Через день после приезда Чарльз отправляет по письму Логану с Кайлой и Эдди с Адой.

Двадцать второго июля Бюро Расследований убивает Джона Диллинджера в Чикаго, Иллинойс. Событие отмечают даже в британских газетах, цитируя Дж. Эдгара Гувера: «Со смертью Флойда, Нельсона и Диллинджера наша единственная крупная цель — Эрик Леншерр».

Они даже не знают, что поразили цель несколько месяцев назад.

«Бюро Расследований отдает все силы, ограждая мирных американцев от преступных элементов», — цитируют Гувера в «Гардиан». — «Хотя банда Леншерра в последние месяцы затаилась, мы продолжаем активный поиск и идем по их следам, чтобы заставить их заплатить за все преступления, совершенные против Соединенных Штатов».

Через неделю Чарльз получает письмо от Логана, в котором тот красочно описывает, как бы хотел отрезать нытику Гуверу его болтливый длинный язык.

Время лечит. Это то, что сказала мать Чарльза, когда его отец скончался. Но это неправда.

В конце августа Чарльз бросает камни в воду с причала Уитби. Он никого не знает в этом городе. Он никого не знает по эту сторону океана.

Прошел ровно год с того дня, как они с Эриком впервые встретились — Чарльз листает фотоальбом, сидя на постели. Он пьет прямо из хрустального графина, чувствуя боком тепло лежащего рядом шерстяного пальто Эрика.

Чарльзу кажется, что его внутренности разрывает щипцами.

Он подписывает конверт для молодоженов мистера и миссис Хоулетт и засовывает в него два письма. Первое — для Логана и Кайлы. Они знакомы всего несколько месяцев, и Чарльз посчитал бы их решение идиотским, если сам не был на их месте.

Второе письмо — для Эрика. Для льва, охраняющего его череп и кости.

Чарльзу нравится верить, что, хотя прах Эрика смешан с землей, он все еще наблюдает за Чарльзом и его маленьким домиком в Северном Йоркшире. Что он улыбается своей акульей усмешкой, и в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки.

Он был грабителем банков, но он был хорошим человеком.

Хорошим человеком, которого Чарльз любил.

«Эрик», — сказано в письме.

Девять вечера, но все еще светло. Чарльз идет по пляжу босиком. Вокруг никого нет.

«Я скучаю о тебе, — говорят размазанные чернильные строки. — Я думаю о тебе все время. Ты — единственное, о чем я думаю. Я ничем не могу отвлечься от мыслей о тебе».

Из-за отлива вода не достигает его ног, и Чарльз подходит ближе. Он курит первую за долгие годы сигарету, кашляет и кашляет, пока вкус табака, наконец, не становится таким же приятным, каким он был когда-то во времена его юности.

«Ты был идиотом. Я был идиотом. Мы оба были идиотами, надеясь, что история может закончиться хорошо.

Я не боюсь смерти».

Чарльз находит в песке голубоватый панцирь и перекатывает его в ладони — это береговая улитка. Глаза Эрика были такого же цвета. Чарльз выкидывает ее обратно в море.

«Я не боюсь смерти. То, чего я боюсь, это... _ничего_. Я имею в виду, я боюсь _ничего_ — пустоты. Я боюсь конца. Боюсь, потому что каждый из нас вмещает в себя _так много... все._

Я не знаю, что делать, когда наступает конец».

Чарльз садится на песок у самой воды.

«И это пугает меня».

Чарльз выпускает дым в сторону Северного моря.

Он ужасно скучает по мелочам — по теплу Эрика в своей постели, даже когда ночи становятся жарче, по саркастическим комментариям и ухмылкам. Скучает по тому, как Эрик держал его лицо и целовал так, будто ничто в этом мире больше не было важно. Даже тридцать тысяч долларов в Первом Национальном Банке.

Чарльз поднимается и выбрасывает сигарету в песок.

Вода доходит до его коленей.

Бледный свет луны как раз над его головой, и он заходит дальше в воду. Она холодна, несмотря на теплую погоду, и волны плещутся о его тело. Они толкают его в грудь и пытаются отнести обратно к берегу.

Говорят, нельзя умереть от разбитого сердца.

_«Навсегда твой»_

Но можно умереть оттого, что разбитое сердце делает с тобой.

_«Чарльз»._

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Liebling (нем.) — дорогой;  
> [2] Mein Gott (нем.) — боже;  
> [3] Schatz (нем.) — сокровище;  
> [4] Herzchen (нем.) — сердечко;  
> [5] Dummkopf (нем.) — дурак, болван.


End file.
